


Wish I were Heather a Daminette Story

by IdkehyIamhereee



Category: DCeased (DC Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alfred Knows All, Cancel Heather 2020, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daminette, Exchange Student, F/M, Lilasalt, MariBat, class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkehyIamhereee/pseuds/IdkehyIamhereee
Summary: This is my first story I hope you enjoy this ♥‿♥DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own any character except the ones I have createdThe story is based on the song Heather by Conan Gray"You have reached the voice mailbox of 714-xxx-xxxx""Hey, Dami it's me Mari I'm about to go on stage and sing I hope you didn't forget today was my recital see you when I'm on stage." At that moment I didn't know if he was there or not but I was scared to sing the song I made that was about him and his friend. I just stared forward holding Luka's hand for dear life.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. How it all started

Marinette's pov:

I'm heading towards the plane and I'm scared to see his face if I turn back around, suddenly I feel something wet on my cheek great I'm crying. Hi, this is Marinette and you just read where I am at this moment but you are not exactly there yet. Plus you are not sure who made me cry, who I don't want to see at the moment, and why I am crying. So let me take you to the beginning where all this started. 

3rd of December 1 year before this whole fiasco, It was cold as hell here at Gotham and I'm with my best friend Damian Wayne. I know that your thinking right now what the heck?!?! YOUR friends with THE Damian Wayne how? I myself am not sure how I'm close friends with him or what he sees in me if I'm just a clumsy to energetic 15-year-old girl but he is a nice company to have around. 

Back to the story, we were out to get some lunch and stupid me forgot a sweater so I'm shivering. I don't say anything because then I know Tikki is going to say, "I told you so." and I don't want to deal with that when we go back to the manor. We are almost at the cafe where we are going to have lunch when Damian gives me his sweater 

"your cold take my sweater." 

"I can't take your sweater cause them you'll get cold!" I exclaimed

"it's ok I'm used to the cold plus it looks better on you than on me," he said

"fine but if I like it don't expect to get it back," I said. 

I'm going to tell you this right now I was FREAKING out and might have been blushing at the moment as well. I don't take compliments that easily so I was red as a tomato but I think he didn't notice so I'm fine.

His sweater fit me big but it was really comfy so I was ok with it. When we got to the cafe we ordered our coffee Damian having black coffee (I don't even know HOW he could drink that stuff) and I got an Iced caramel macchiato with extra caramel with 2 shots of coffee(author: I think she would drink something that sweet :/)and we got some food with it. We were talking about anything and everything I told him how I started to write songs and sometimes I'd sing them and how I'm Jagged stones honorary niece, and how everyone in my class doesn't talk to me because of Leila Rossi,( I meant Lie-la but what's the difference?) how she threatened me in the bathroom then she got me expelled for "pushing her off the stairs". by the end of that conversation I thought I was going to cry but I (thankfully) didn't.

"if these friends of yours believed a liar than you someone that they have known for a long time then their morons," he said.

That made me laugh because that was only half of the stuff Lila and my classmates have done.

"There is someone else," I said

"And who is this someone," he replied.

"Well I thought I had a crush on him but now that's over I assure you of that."

I laughed

"He knows that Lila is a liar but he told me to take the high road and deal with it I did in the beginning but then she started rumors that I was bullying her or that she knew a celebrity and I'll call her out on it just the small things. But she'll twist my words around and make me look like the back guy and everyone will attack me and A-Adrien would just sit there in his seat and do nothing h-he said he'll p-protect me b-but he didn't h-he never did." I said sobbing. 

In the corner of my eye, I saw how dark Damian's faced looked like as he came to comfort me.

"He's not worth it angel this Adrien," he said with disgust" you talk about will never be worthy for you." 

he told me while he was holding me and that made me cry more because I used to think that I was unworthy of his love.

"T-thank you Dami." I sniffled out.

That whole day it was Damian's mission to have me smiling and he accomplished it. We went to the amusement park first and went on all the roller coasters to Damian's dismay. After that, we went to go get ice-cream at a local parlor shop that was super cute! but at the end of the day, it was my turn to leave for Paris and have Christmas over there to my dismay. December 4th around 5:00 am Dami woke me up saying it was time to take me to the airport. Alfred drove Damian's family and me to the airport that cloudy morning. I said my goodbye's to Bruce, Alfred, Jason, Dick, and Tim. 

But the hardest to say goodbye to was Damian I gulped the lump in my throat and started to talk

" Bye Dami I'm g-going to m-miss you." I chocked for a moment

as an instinct of mine, I just went running to Damian and hugged him liked my life depended on his warmth.

"I'll miss you to Angel take care over there and don't forget to text me and skype we will figure something out don't worry." 

Flight Attendant:" Last call for flight 105 to Paris, France last call for flight 105 to Paris, France."

"That's my flight." 

I untangle myself from Damian and hug everyone else goodbye before I leave I hug Damian again and say

"Please don't forget me Dami please."

"I'll never forget you angel now go Paris is waiting for you," he says back

"until we meet again?" I asked him 

"Until we meet again angel"

I board the plane in Damian's sweater promising myself that I'll never let it go or lose it. Never.


	2. Why I Started to Write and Sing Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Marinette gets into the world of music.

Marinette's pov:

It was around June 5th (before I went to see Damian at Gotham) when I had the guts to tell Adrien how I feel about him. I thought he would feel the same way and my heart wouldn't be crushed but I was just being optimistic. I just didn't want my heart to break but I was going to do it. I walked up to him after school and booyyy were I shaking to death.

"Adrien c-can I t-talk to y-you." 

goddammit, I stuttered.

"Yeah sure Mari what's up?" Adrien said, 

"well...ikindasortahavesomefeelingsforyousincewewere14butlikeitwasn'tjustacrushiacctuallyfellforyouandiminlovewithyou!I said really fast 

that I don't think he comprehended a total word I said.

"Sorry I didn't get that can you repeat that?" he asked

"Adrien I-I'm in love with you s-since the d-day you gave me your umbrella I fell for how u care about everyone and how u believe e-everyone has a good side and that they're not all bad!" I exclaimed with a sighed at the end. 

FINALLY, I DID IT! 

"Mari." he started

he had this guilty face and that's how I knew he didn't felt the same way. All the color in my face drained as he keeps on talking.

"I'm sorry your a GREAT FRIEND really Mari and I really don't want to lose you like one but I'm in love with someone else I'm sorry Mari but I can't return your feelings...but ill always be there for you." he finished.

I thought I was going to cry right there in the spot but I didn't I put on my fake face and smiled at him

"I-it's ok Adrien I-I hope the one you love, loves you back...I-I got to go."

And just like that I ran I booked it and I knew I started to cry I didn't know where I was heading but my feet just lead me away. Until I was at Luka's and Juleka's house I don't know why I came here but I went inside and asked if Luka was here.

"he's here dear goes to his room he should be there." his mom answered.

"thank you" I replied

While heading to Luka's room I could hear his guitar playing. I knocked on his door and went inside his room. He stopped playing when he saw my red puffy eyes and how torn I looked.

"He rejected you didn't he?"

"H-How do you know?"

"Mari your melody changed from its upbeat to a low sad one."

"I told him today how I feel a-and he said t-that he is in l-l-loves someone else." I sobbed out

"writing a song and singing it helps me when I'm down maybe you should try it, Mari."

"I don't know how to write nor sing Luka it's hopeless." I sniffled out

"Nothing is hopeless Mari just try it with me?"

"I'll do it" I gave in

he started a tune that was sad but calming and I just started to say the stuff that has happened to me and Adrien while being together(not in a relationship). I closed my eyes.

(could put the song on right now)

Luka starts drumming a tune

I started to remember how I use to call him at night when I felt lonely or sad and he would always answer.

I never should have called  
'Cause I knew you would leave me

How he just left me when I needed him the most when he told me that he would always have my back.

But I didn't think you could do it so easily

When I hold his hand when he was scared to see his mom on the big screen.

And I never should have held your hand  
On that cold rainy night (let's pretend it was at night)  
'Cause, further along, it would cause another fight(between Alya saying stuff to Mari did that on purpose to "hurt" Lielas feelings)

How I always thought we were meant to be together and that we were meant to be soulmates.

Stranger, that's all I see  
When I look into your eyes  
A soulmate who wasn't meant to be

how he knows almost all my secrets (except my Identity)

Stranger, who knows all my secrets  
Can pull me apart and break my heart

But at the end of the day, he couldn't be my soulmate 

A soulmate who wasn't meant to be

When I had the guts to kiss his cheek

I never should have kissed  
Kissed your hand *cheek*

How I would agree to everything he said 

I am under your control  
I will never understand

When I told him today that I loved him 

I never should have said  
"I love you"

and how he didn't felt the same way

You never said it back

I know after all this that I will still care about him because that's how I am

So why do I still care for you?

I decided to sing the same part again

Stranger, that's all I see  
When I look into your eyes  
A soulmate who wasn't meant to be  
Stranger, who knows all my secrets  
Can pull me apart and break my heart  
A soulmate who wasn't meant to be

how I now regret not bringing an umbrella and how I should have just sat down on my seat and have said nothing.

Wish I could go back to the day we met and leave you be  
Sit and look pretty

now I regret doing anything for him how I went on a double date for him how I helped him with the one he loves and I put my feelings aside hurting myself in the process just to have him happy because that would make me happy or so I thought it did but it just hurt me more.

Never should have called  
Never should have held  
Never should have kissed  
Never should have said

but now he's just a stranger to me someone that he thinks is still his friend but he's a stranger to me.

Stranger, that's all I see  
When I look into your eyes  
A soulmate who wasn't meant to be

(Luka stops the tune on the stranger)

Stranger, who knows all my secrets  
Can pull me apart and break my heart  
A soulmate who wasn't meant to be.

At the end of that, I cried I let all the emotions out and just sat there and cried on Luka the second time today about a boy that will never love as much as I still love him. for the rest of the day I just sat there with Luka as he plays tunes on his guitar. around 9:00 pm I left to go back home to not scare my parents. I told them how I was with Luka and how he was giving me lessons and it took longer than expected.

I was already 30 minutes late for patrol I didn't have the energy to go but it's my duty to protect Paris.

"you ready Tikki?" 

"you bet Marinette say what you have to say and let's go!! she said enthusiastically (big brain word (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿) )

"Tikki spots on!"

*does transformation*kdjncjd ijdnfiajwnd *swings to Eiffel tower dRaMaTiCaLlY ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ )

"Sorry I'm late kitty"

"It's ok bug-a-boo your here now nothing happened on my side of the city how about you?"

"nothing as well kinda strange how hawkmoth has been quiet recently."

"isn't that good?! we finally have a little vacation!" ~ring starts to BeEp~

"aww dam see you tomorrow bug have a good sleep."

"yeah see you tomorrow don't do anything I wouldn't do and go to sleep."

"Alright alright, MoM ill go straight to sleep a good night."

"good night chat"

And since that day I started to write my feelings to a song and I'll sing them to get rid of the bad feelings I had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS IT FOLKS KJBJHVGHCH ill stop yelling now. this was fun to write I'd like some advice from you guys to make this book better and everything I love you guys soooo much stay awesome GO to sleep do your homework yadayada ect. ect. and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> PEACE OUT ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿
> 
> XITLALLI ~(˘▾˘~)  
> The Song does not belong to me here is the song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSsN9nCMOb8


	3. Back to the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Marinette go shopping!

Marinette's pov:

It was one day before the first day of school and CHLEO DECIDED TO WAKE ME UP AT 7:00 IN THE MORNING TO GO SHOPPING SHOP-PING. I was barely getting some sleep because hawkmoth decided that at 3 am was a good time to akumatize someone and I swear when I find him kill him with my BEAR HANDS for ruining my sleep that I barley get because I have a messed up sleep schedule. Anyways now I'm with Chloe in her room as she rants that I for being a designer have "no sense of fashion when it comes to my clothes" and I need a "makeover" and she decided that the mall could be open around this time and drags me out to give me this "makeover" of hers.

We got to the mall around 8:30 because there was actually traffic at this time. We say thank you to Butler Jean and get off to go to hell. An to my surprise the mall was open but it was almost empty.

"ok, Mari-bug I'm going to give you the BEST makeover ok?"

"I guess Chlo but don't go overboard plz."

"yeah yeah whatever"

I bet she didn't hear a thing I said after I agreed to this makeover and I have a feeling I'm going to regret this very much. We started at forever 21 then to Hollister and after that, we went to so many stores and in every store we bought something. at around 1:30 we decided we could take a rest and go to the food area and eat something. We decided to go to this cafe called Cafe de Flore. I order a Cafe Creme with a chocolate Crepe and some macaroons and Chloe ordered the Cafe Noisette with a floating island. 

"soooo Mari"

she was smirking and I knew she was going to ask me something that I won't be able to get out of.

"yes, Chloe?" 

Chloe sips her coffee while staring at me.

"I heard you were with a BOY in the winter break and you decided not to tell me YOUR BEST FRIEND about it so I had to find out through your Insta."

"oh..yeah I forgot to tell you about that."

"soooooo"

"well, his name is Damian Wayne-

"HOLD UP THE DAMIAN WAYNE" she cut me off.

"yes Chlo the Damian Wayne"

"go on Mari I want to know EVERYTHING"

"ok anyways he is sooo sweet Queenie he is the definition of a gentleman he sometimes has his grumpy moments with me but he is usually like that to everyone even to Jon! his best friend! He says he hates his family except for his cow named Batcow, Alfred, Alfred the cat, and Titus his cute doggy. But I know deep down he loves them." I sigh dreamily

"he also gave me his sweater I wear it every night because it smells like him. did you know he smells like burnt fire and a forest vibe of smell. He said his sweater looks better on me than it did on him. isn't that a cute thing to say OMG I was blushing soo hard Chlo if you saw my face you would have thought I was having a competition with Nathaniel's hair! And his eyes don't get me started with those forest green mysterious eyes that you could just sit and stare at for a day trying to figure out why they're so mysterious and what they hold. His black hair is sooooo soft he doesn't let anyone touch it except me! I could touch his hair and I swear it will never get boring or it will never lose its softness I have asked him before what shampoo he uses but always says it's a secret that no one can know! but I want to know!"

"you like him don't you Mari you finally fell for someone else that is not Adrien I'm proud of you mare-bear you have grown up so fast!"

"yeah" I sighed dreamily 

"maybe I do like him...but I don't stand a chance."

then an idea popped up in my head hey Chloe is giving me a makeover, right? Then maybe this makeover can be in good use to impress Damian and show him I'm not that silly irresponsible little girl from last year! YES!! I'M A GENIUS!!! *squeals like a little girl getting the Christmas present she wanted in mind*

gasp ~DrAmAtIcAlLy~

"CHLOE"

"MARINETTE what?"

"YOUR MAKEOVER IDEA IS AMAZING I could use this makeover and impress-"

and I get cut off AGAIN by the 4 people I don't ever want to see in my life Alya Cessaire, Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste, and worst of the four Lila Rossi. The four people that have set their life goal to destroy my life.

"OMG did you hear that Alya shes trying to IMPRESS ADRIEN again even though HE REJECTED HER poor thing still thinks she got a CHANCE WITH HIM."

"I know right that's really PATHETIC of her plus once a bully is always a bully right girl?"

"guys I think that-

"NINO stop protecting Mari-trash remember what she did to Lila?!"

"Yeah, whatever dude," Nino whispered

And you guys guest it Adrien stands there while Alya and Lila talk trash about me in front of my face yeah he totally is always there for me. Anyways Chloe got a "phone call" saying that we have a spot at this really expensive place to go shop at I don't know what she was talking about but we left there because of her and I'm thankful for it.

"anyways Mari you were talking about how my makeover is a genius idea after all?"

"oh yeah! it's a good idea because this makeover could impress Damian and I could actually have a shot to be something more than just a friend to him!"

"and what do you have to say to me Mare-bear?"

I rolled my eyes at her and sigh exaggerating a little bit and say,

"OH thank you, your highness, for giving me such a blessing HOW can I EVER repay you?"

by then I'm on the floor in a begging position in front of her. As she laughs her butt off in front of me while everyone at the mall is staring at us like we're crazy. Well, news flash!! we are in fact crazy!

\----------------------------------TIME SKIP TO CHLOE HOUSE TRYING CLOTHES--------------------------------

"OK GO TRY ON THESE CLOTHES SILLY I WANT TO SEE THEM" screeched Chloe in my ear

outfit numero 1  
https://fr.fanpop.com/clubs/miraculous-ladybug/images/39304540/title/marinette-fanart/4  
outfit number 2  
https://br.pinterest.com/pin/381117187198778450/  
outfit number 3  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/623607879623781120/?nic_v2=1a5Cgev7d

"Thanks, Chlo for getting me these clothes! I owe you big time."

"nope, YOU don't owe me anything your my best friend and this is how I treat my best friends."

~marinettes phone rings~

"who is it Mar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a cliffhanger for you guys I hope you guys are enjoying this book I love you guys sooo much!!
> 
> love, 
> 
> XITLALLI (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	4. The Mysterious Caller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Marinette are thrown into something that they won't be able to get out of...

Marinette pov: (sorry for you guys needing to hear this song again I'm addicted to it and I just thought I could use it again :} )

"who is it Mar?"

"its Luka let me put him on speaker"

"OK"

(C-Chloe M-Mari L-Luka)

L- Mari I know you might be busy because the first day of school is tomorrow and you are getting ready for it but I have a favor to ask you

M-Its OK I'm here with Chloe trying on clothes whats up?

C- HI LUKA!

L- HI CHLO!

L- OK so I kinda told my followers on youtube (let's pretend he got youtube famous for his music) that I have a friend that made an original song...

Mand you want me to sing the song about Adrien?

L- kinda? But you don't have to if you don't want to!

C- she'll do it! right, Mari? 

M- yeah I'll help you 

L- YES! thanks Mari you will not regret this I promise

M- I hope not where do we meet?

L- at the gardens 

C-*gAsP* I love the gardens LETS GO

M- well see you there Luka bye

L- bye

*phone call ended*

\--SKIP TO GARDEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY JAKE FROM STATE FARM--

The gardens are a secret place Chloe, Luka and I found a year ago its really pretty reminds me of a forest. I'm scared and nervous to sing the song I made that's about Adrien again but I'm singing it to more than 3 million Parisians and Americans soo ☞ ☜ let's get this over with? shall we.

"OK, Mari you and I are going to be seated on the sofa we bought that is right in front of the wall of white and red roses OK?

"OK that sounds good to me"

"And I'll start setting up the lighting for you guys could look good and have the camera ready"

"OK, thanks Chlo lets get this over with shall we?"

"they'll love you Mari you'll see"

"I hope so Luka I hope so"

Ah crap, I'm sweating buckets and we haven't started yet Luka is doing his intro and is about to call me up and I'm scared as hell. This could actually be the end of me and I could die and I'll go to heaven and live peacefully up there!

"and I introduce you guys to NETTIE!"

Ah yes, I am royally screwed now.

"Hi, Luka! Thanks for having me today!"

"Hello to you too Nettie. thank you for accepting my request to sing your original to my followers."

"that's what friends are for right? plus I owed you because you put on a dress for I could know if it was a good design."

I smiled evilly at him because I know he has told me to never EVER bring that up and I just did and he can't do anything about it because we are filming.

he laughs   
"ah yes that you do owe me for"

"anyways let's start are you ready Nettie?"

"ready as I'll ever be my good sir" 

I take a deep breath lets to get this over with Mari.

*Luka starts the tune*

I close my eyes and start singing:

I never should have called  
'Cause I knew you would leave me  
But I didn't think you could do it so easily  
And I never should have held your hand  
On that cold rainy night  
'Cause, further along, it would cause another fight

Stranger, that's all I see  
When I look into your eyes  
A soulmate who wasn't meant to be  
Stranger, who knows all my secrets  
Can pull me apart and break my heart  
A soulmate who wasn't meant to be

I never should have kissed  
Kissed your hand  
I am under your control  
I will never understand  
I never should have said  
"I love you"  
You never said it back  
So why do I still care for you?

By here I swear I felt something wet on my cheek but I still went on singing.

Stranger, that's all I see  
When I look into your eyes  
A soulmate who wasn't meant to be  
Stranger, who knows all my secrets  
Can pull me apart and break my heart  
A soulmate who wasn't meant to be

Wish I could go back to the day we met and leave you be  
Sit and look pretty  
Never should have called  
Never should have held  
Never should have kissed  
Never should have said

Stranger, that's all I see  
When I look into your eyes  
A soulmate who wasn't meant to be

*Luka stops drumming on stranger*

Stranger, who knows all my secrets  
Can pull me apart and break my heart  
A soulmate who wasn't meant to be

I wipe my tear away quickly as Luka asked me questions about why I made this song.

"Nettie what encouraged to make this song?"

"I was in love with this guy for around 2 and a half years since I was 14 and I'm 16 at the moment. I had the guts to tell him one day that I was in love with him and he rejected me."

"that's harsh"

I laughed

"yeah it is, I went running to your house and you said to me "hey! try writing a song and sing it it'll make you feel better" so I did and you made the tune. Then BOOM this happened."

"Nettie are you planning on writing more songs and singing?"

"ah that is a hard question but I might continue to write and sing. That's if I have enough time because of my design and school."

He laughs with me and I forgot that I was just crying a few moments ago.

"OK last question what is the title of your original?"

"It is called "A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant to Be" because it's the truth I guess. I always thought that he was my soulmate, he was my everything really.....but*sighs* in the end, we weren't meant to be you know?"

"yeah I kinda get you"

"thank you for being here today Nettie you have an amazing future ahead of you I know it and I hope to make more videos with you!"

"I'm the that should be thanking you right now Luka! and I do hope as well to make videos in the future with you!"

"well, this is the end of this video! if you give this to 2 million likes Nettie might as well come back and sing for you guys once again. Don't forget to subscribe and HIT that notification button for you could get notified and don't miss any of my posts! Until next time my little musician peace out Luka."

"BYE"

FINALLY, I'm done I'm free and I didn't go to heaven thank the gods (see what I did their??? Percy Jackson anyone?)

\--ANOTHER SKIP TO THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL BECAUSE I'M LAZYY--

"MARINETTE YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE"

"GaAh I'M LATE TIKKIIII CAN YOU GET MY CLOTHES READY WHILE I SHOWER"

"I'm already on it go take a shower fast!"

"THXS TIKKI YOUR THE BEST"

" I know you don't need to tell me" (we love a sassy Tikki)

"Oh! I forgot to mention Marinette your not late your like 30 minutes early"

*sighs* "thxs tikki"

After changing and doing my hair I went down and ate for once with Maman and papa. When I finished I went to school and being early for the first time I didn't know where to go so I went inside my classroom and sat down at the back of the class. I texted Chloe saying that I'm waiting for her inside the classroom when Alya and Lila came inside the classroom. I knew when they came in with Lila crying her crocodile tears and a pissed off Alya I was screwed if they found me. And with my luck guess what! they found me and I cursed to the so call luck I have for being ladybug ditching me when I needed it the most and decide to be ready for a storm Alya was going to spit out on me.

"Look who decided to come early for once! Mari-slxt."

" So you might be wondering why we went out of our way to talk to a low life bully like you right? well, it's because you Bxtch decided to ruin Lila's phone that had ALL of her contacts THAT HAD ALL OF HER FAMOUS FRIENDS AND SHE HAS AT LEAST 5 OR EVEN MORE IMPORTANT MEETINGS WITH SOME OF THEM TODAY! she screeched at my face.

I was going to go off at her but Chloe came running in and took the seat next to me glaring at Alya and Lila daring them to say something to me in front of her and of course, they just scoffed glared at me, and left. Around 5 minutes later the bell rings and by then everyone is walking inside glaring at Chloe and me. I bet they just found out that "I broke Lila's phone that had her famous friend's contacts" I hear her telling everyone that its OK because she has a backup phone but she doesn't understand why I'm treating her "poorly" while she's been treating me like a "friend" and on cue, she spills her crocodile tears that get everyone on her side.

"good morning class! I have some wonderful news today. The Wayne Enterprise has chosen for us to have two students go to Gotham to stay in his manor to know how it feels like to learn in another country! We will have a vote on who will be the two students that will be going to Gotham. Everyone started saying that Lila should go but she had another plan up her sleeve and I knew it had to do with Chloe and me.

"GUYS please I'm honored you guys would choose me over yourself but I can't because of my tinnitus ( IDK how to spell that don't come after me plz) plus I think Marinette and Chloe should represent our class and school because they are in facts President and Vice-President. What do you guys think?" 

She had this evil gleam in her eyes saying that she won this. And I hate to admit it but she was right she won this and we would have to go to not disappoint our classmates and make us look like the bad guy. 

"Of course they should go!"

"It could help Marinette ApOlIgIzE to Lila!"

"They have done a lot for us they should have a little break I like this idea!"

"what do you guys think?"

I looked at Chloe and communicate through our eyes telling her we should go to get away from the class for a while and she agrees.

"Mari and I think it's a great idea and we would be honored going to Gotham!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks I won't be able to upload this tomorrow so I'm doing it today I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You guys will be seeing some Daminette moments and you will be introduced to someone you will learn to dislike. I'm sorry if there some spelling errors here and there I'll try to fix them as soon as I can. Don't forget to wear a mask for your safety and the safety of others.
> 
> WITH LOTS OF LOVE, 
> 
> XITLALLI ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴


	5. I'm About to Manifest Myself to Mysteriously Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is avoiding someone....

Marinette's pov: (it's still the first day of school btw)

" We are totally fucked aren't we Chlo"

"yups we are royally fucked"

We're going to my house to got eat some lunch over there and talk to my parents about Chloe and I being nominated to go to Gotham. I am excited to go because I could see Alfred, Jon, Bruce, Jason, Tim, and Dick don't get me wrong but like I'm not sure if I'm ready to see Damian again. I guess I'm just scared Damian didn't keep his promise and forgot about me. OK enough talk about him but what I'm going to say to my parents.

"Maman Papa Chloe and I have to tell you something."

"well talk to you and Chloe right now go upstairs in the living room"

when we were inside the living room Chloe and I started to talk about stuff until Chloe asked me about Damian.

"Mari-kins has this Damian called you?"

Now that I think about it Damian hasn't called me since I told him I got to Paris safely and that got me nervous because what if he has actually forgotten about me.

"no...he hasn't now that I think of it."

"damn Mari what do you mean he hasn't call I thought you guys were communicating."

"I called him a couple of times but he never answered so I didn't try calling him again"

"thank goodness you dropped him because Mar if you kept on calling him you would seem desperate."

"I know that's why I stopped calling or texting him."

and right at this dam time someone calls me and fuck me for talking about Damian because guess who calls? Your damn right Damian calls.

"CHLOE WHAT DO I DOOOO"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW"

"YOU ANSWER AND SAY I'M BUSY OR SOMETHING"

I throw my phone at her. I'm here scared as heck and she answers putting it on speaker and tells Damian these words.

"HI, this is Chloe who is this?"

"This is one of Marinette's friend who is this?"

"I'm Marinette's best friend of course"

"well is Marinette available I have to talk to her?"

I shake my head trying to tell Chloe to tell him I'm not here.

"weeellll you see here Marinette's friend she is busy at the moment with uuummmm...LUKA she is busy with Luka her er-"

She looks at me asking what she should say and I write to her that he's my boy best friend because it's the truth obviously. (poor Luka I had to do the love of my life dirty (;'༎ຶД༎ຶ') )

"sorry my butler called me for a moment anyways she is with her other best friend Luka for a new song I think and she being her forgetful clumsy self forgot her phone here."

She laughed nervously

"tt oh OK well can you tell her that I have to talk to her and to call me when you give her phone back."

"yea sure thing"

"well bye"

"bye"

Chloe thought she hanged up but APPARENTLY, she didn't and I said 

"Phew, that was a close call."

"yeah it was"

"Oh, shit..."

"what?"

"he could hear us" she whispered

"what?"

"I didn't hang up!"

"then hang up hurry!!"

"done I did"

"CHLOE OMG WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW HE KNOWS I'M AVOIDING HIM"

" I DON'T KNOWW"

just in time my parents came in and asked why we were screaming and we said we saw a spider. 

"so what did you guys wanted to tell us to hurry you have ten minutes left until lunch is over."

"oh, Chloe and I have been chosen to go to Gotham. We will be staying with Alfred and then can I go?"

"if it is with Alfred and the Wayne's you can go"

"OK thanks, guys we have to go bye"

"bye"

\--SKIP GIVEN BY THE SEXY WILLY WONKA--

Damian hasn't tried calling since Monday and I'm grateful for it. This whole week wasn't eventful except for the fact that Chloe and I had to do some paperwork and were leaving in around a week or less. Today is Friday and that means Luka and I have our movie nights until were out cold. We were halfway through our fifth movie when I fell asleep.

Lukas pov: (HAHAHA I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT. it's going to be a little pov)

Mari and I were in her room on her bed watching 5 feet apart when she fell asleep on me. She looked so calm and peaceful sleeping she finally looked like how she used to be before everything happened. A little bit later in the movie, someone face-timed Mari and I thought it was Adrien so I answered it. 

"look Adrien you had your dam chance with Marinette and you fucked it up she doesn't want to hear from you OK?"

"This isn't Adrien..."

"oh shit sorry who is this?"

Marinette started to mumble something about strangling hawkmoth and feeding his body parts to his own butterflies as she tightens her grip on my arm and scooting closer to me.

"This is Damian, I'm Marinette's friend. why are you at Marinette this late?"

"well hello Damian I'm Luka, I'm Marinette's her other best friend besides Chloe. like how you're concerned for little Mari here but why exactly are you calling her at 4 in the morning?"

I heard him cursing something about the time zone being different from here when it hit me. This is the boy from her Instagram. Then Mari starts to wake up a little asking me to go to sleep because she feels his chest vibrating from laughing or whatever I was doing.

"was that Marinette I need to talk to her."

"look Damian Mari is asleep I'll tell her in the morning that you called or you could try to call her in the morning."

I showed him a sleeping Marinette that's on my chest.

"well OK then goodnight Luka please tell my angel that I called her and that I have to talk to her"

"OK, I will goodnight or morning dude."

Angel? is that his nickname for his melody? who is this guy and how does he know his melody? I had a lot of questions and no answers. I decided to fall asleep and the last thing I saw was Marinette's angelic face until it went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!! sorry this was a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter I made for you guys :) what does Damian have to say to Marinette?? will he get to say it?? you will find out on the next chapter maybe... GO TO SLEEP DAMN you guys are awake until like 5 in the morning go to sleep. Don't be shy comment and vote or else MR. Beast will delete your Wattpad account. I love you guys stay safe and wear a mask when going out for your safety and the safety of others.
> 
> WITH LOTS OF LOVE ALWAYS
> 
> XITLALLI (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Original Book is in wattpad you can find right here ---> https://www.wattpad.com/story/235806418-wish-i-were-heather-a-daminette-story


	6. HOW THE HELL DID I GET FAMOUS QUICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets famous?!

Marinette's pov:

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when I wake up to a phone ring. I was too tired to look at the caller ID so I just pick up my phone and answered it.

*yawns* Hello this is Marinette speaking."

There was a silence and the person wasn't responding and it was getting a little annoying that I wake up when I could be asleep to answer this phone call and they aren't responding.

"hey its Damian"

ah yes, the memories of yesterday hit me hard. Ah fuck what am I suppose to say? maybe he didn't hear me or didn't recognize my voice. Yeah, that's it! he didn't recognize my voice so he doesn't know I was avoiding him. BOOM I'm a big brain.

"Damian isn't it night over there?? why are you calling me you should be asleep."

I barely notice Luka wasn't here sleeping so I guessed he went downstairs to have some breakfast or talk to my parents.

" I tried contacting you yesterday when a boy named Luka was it? answered saying you were asleep."

"oh yeah, I fell asleep watching a movie."

"Angel I have to tell you something."

CODE RED CODE RED. he just called me angel what do I do! do I call him Dami or my nickname I have in french for him I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOO.

"yeah go ahead mon demon"

"Angel-

Then Luka came in screaming how I'm on TV and him telling me that I was going to be a hit but I didn't listen to him.

"I'm sorry Dami let me check what Luka is talking about real quick."

"that's OK"

I walk downstairs to hear the name Luka called me on his video NETTIE.

TV:

"You guys heard this mysterious girl named Nettie is a big hit with her only song out right now named "A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant to Be".

"This girl has every girl's heart with this song saying that they could relate."

"We have some of their comments on the song right here."

Girl#1: I have been through the same experience as Nettie and I love how she was willing to write a song and sing it I hope to hear more from her!

Girl#2: Her only song has so many emotions in it that I could hear her heartbreaking with every line her emotions are raw and she doesn't care how she's showing youtube that she's crying its heartwarming and inspiring.

Girl#3: My boyfriend of 3 years broke up with me and I went to hear some songs when I came a crossed this one. And let me tell you I felt that she was telling my story through her own experience I'm so addicted to the song. That every time I hear it, I start to cry I love Nettie and I hope to hear more of her songs.

Girl#4: talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before, unafraid to reference or not reference, put it in a blender, shit on it, vomit on it, eat it, give birth to it.

"BUT that's not it folks. She sang this song in English so EVERY American can hear this song and across the world at the moment more than 3 million people have heard this song and are hoping Nettie brings out more songs for them. And try to figure out the identity of this 16-year-old girl."

I'm in shock to hear this. I- HOW THE HELL DID I GET FAMOUS QUICK THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE.

"omg" I whispered

" well talk about this later I'm on a call right now."

"OK"

I feel like I'm on cloud 9 right now I feel high and happy. For once I felt complete. Talking to Damian for once is a bonus as well. Life can't get any better!

"sorry Dami about that what is it you need to tell me?"

"right Angel I like this girl but.........."

I didn't know what he said right after saying he like a girl. The high I was once in went down and crushed me. The completeness I felt now feels empty. I want to cry, scream, rage but I can't. As that I go back into reality.

"will you help me?"

"s-sorry can you repeat that?"

"Yeah, how do I ask her out?"

"well first...first you should get some red roses. Then a note or telling her how you feel with a bag that has all her favorite candy and chocolates."

"Thank you angel you a lifesaver. I have to go I'll talk to you soon."

"yeah... yeah bye talk to you later."

*convo ends*

It's really funny how ironic it is how I'm supposed to be happy yet I'm not. I felt the tears falling as I struggled to call Chloe. By the point that when she answered I was sobbing on my floor unable to talk just hearing her say she's on her way. I heard footsteps around 10 minutes later and someone opening my little door and 2 people coming in as I stayed in the exact same spot staring at a picture of Damian and I hugging on my phone sobbing.

"My poor baby... What did he do?"

"That mother-"

"LUKA"

"sorry"

*sniff*" he likes a girl and he asked me for advice."

I laughed a slow sad helpless laugh

"so I did just that I helped him get the girl he likes."

"you're too good for this world Mari-kins way to good."

"When I see this piece of shit I'll show him watch no one messes with my melody."

"you'll die he is trained with a katana and is quick he'll kill you in a second Luka and I don't need someone else I love die or leaving me."

"OK only for you."

and that's how my day went to my two important people in the world with me for 2 days straight until it was Monday.

\--ᗷᕼᑌᗴᔕᒍYᗴᔕ 🤷sometimes✨I🙁don't😢wanna😱be😼happy🧚don't✋hold😇it🤪against😈me🙆--

It was one day before Chloe and I go to Gotham and we are going shopping for clothing for the stay at Gotham. Damian would text me from time to time and I'd respond. I also got calls from Jon and I was happy that he contacted me because I never got to get his number back in Gotham. I told him about Chloe and I being nominated to go I asked it to be a secret because I wanted to surprise everyone even Damian when we get there. As we are walking through the mall we see Lila and her posis and we try to avoid them but fail because now Chloe and I are stuck in an awkward conversation with them.

"Marinette! what a coincidence seeing you here!"

"yeah...same here Lila."

"so what are you doing here? shouldn't you be packing?"

she had her usual smirk on and I was NOT in the mood for her shit shes going to be up to.

"Yeah, we just came to get a dress for the BALL you know."

"there was a ball?"

"Yeah! did you not know?"

"no, I didn't"

"well Chloe and I have to go we have a fitting see you guys later!"

"bye"

"well, why don't we go shopping for some dresses for you?"

"I thought you'd never ask Mare-bear."

"why would we need dresses anyway Queenie?"

"for the party's over their silly"

"oh"

The dresses bought.

Chloe's dresses:  
https://www.aliexpress.com/i/32996062285.html

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/355995545542819014/?nic_v2=1a5Cgev7d

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729653577110918328/

Marinette's Clothes (She made and Chloe approved of)

https://em.wattpad.com/cc923b7e762f9c4474b1f1be81317bf2268656e3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6d70634471616e6673554d3765673d3d2d3933353432333235362e3136326136396361633638363935663538373438383738343238352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/77a455addf814bd788990a6de08a208ca2e39beb/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f707137725658374f5044786b35513d3d2d3933353432333235362e313632613639656336346430656638653230353039343936383632342e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/2bcb89b4fdf95afd95a71183d18ab9db7856af34/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6a53373253663731506a567264673d3d2d3933353432333235362e313632613639666634353937386532323736383034323935303132352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going end this here :) I hope you guys liked it. I love you guys stay safe to wear a mask for your safety and the safety of others.
> 
> LOVE<3,
> 
> XITLALLI 
> 
> you can find my book in Wattpad right here ---> https://www.wattpad.com/story/235806418-wish-i-were-heather-a-daminette-story


	7. Gotham's Sunshine Princess is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in Gotham! How will the batfam react when they see their favorite person?

Marinette's pov: 

It was around 4:00 in the morning when I woke up because today was my flight and I was meeting Chloe at the bakery around 4:30 to get at the airport at 5:30 to be on our flight at exactly 6:00 simple. I took my shower and dressed up in some comfortable clothes and decided to leave my hair down. and went down to meet Chloe.

clothes:

https://em.wattpad.com/6ac6dc7eac8a8e8fcbd1be2bde9ef09246d3d259/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f33694572543339344e726b496d513d3d2d3933353630383137382e313632613732313430323336313865383637323634323836393739322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

"Gm Chloe"

"Gm to you too Mari."

"are you ready to go?"

"sure am let's go before it gets late for us"

"OK let's go"

We said bye to my parents and the parents of Chloe and we left with Butler Jean to the airport. We got there a little late than expected at 5:40 and went straight to get a coffee before we left to go to first-class thanks to Chloe's parents. I called Jon saying that Chloe and I are going inside the plane already and are ready to meet him and Alfred over there in Gotham. When we got to our seats Chloe immediately knocked out on her seat and I stayed trying to get my minds off by things by designing some new outfits. 

Designing kinda helped get my mind off things for a little bit but then I ran out of ideas for designs. So I did my last resort and got a notebook out that has the song I made and decided to write some lines for a new song. I wanted it to be about Damian and how I never got to tell him how I feel because he found someone else. I also want to include when he gave me his sweater because that's when I knew that I fell for him and hard.

I still remember  
Third of December  
Me in your sweater  
You said it looked better

On me, than it did you  
Only if you knew  
How much I liked you

It took me around 1 hour to get the correct words and how I would set them up so after finishing I took a 3-4 hour nap. At 1 I woke up to Chloe ordering some food for us. I just got a coffee and croissant because I wasn't that hungry. While Chloe got a cappuccino a croissant,sand witch a side dish and some other stuff. While eating I told her that I started a new song but I barley have anything written and how i'm thinking of making it on a acoustic guitar or on the piano but i'm not sure and will ask Luka when we board off the plane.

\--2 hours later because I'm tired to write some more rn--

We boarded off the plane at 9:00 in the morning(3 pm in Paris). Chloe and I went to go get our luggage and left to go find Jon and Alfred. While waiting I called Jon telling him we just arrived and then Called Luka telling him we got here safely and to keep me updated over there in Paris. Chloe was the one that spotted Jon and Alfred holding a sign that said our names on it. I smiled and ran to Jon and Alfred with Chloe hot on my tail.

"JON" I squeaked out as I jumped on him

"Woah there Mari we don't need Damian trying to kill me."

I laughed

"I don't think he would care hasn't he told you he likes someone else?"

"yeah I don't like her he is just acting stupid right now."

Chloe coughs 

"OH, this is Chloe! Chloe Jon. Jon Chloe."

"Hi!"

"hello"

As they started a conversation I went to greet Alfred.

"Alfred I've missed you!"

"ahh, there's my favorite baker! how have you been dear tried any new recipes?"

"I'm doing perfectly fine Alfred! and I have so many new recipes to tell you about!"

"oh! and Alfred do you guys still have the old music room no one goes to?"

"We sure do Marinette."

We kept on talking on our way to the car.

\--skip to manor--

"OK, I'm going to put these sunglasses on for they don't recognize me quickly and Chloe you are going to head in first."

*gasps*"Can I do a dramatic entrance!"

she had a huge glint of excitement in her eyes when she asked so I didn't say no.

"yeah sure, why not give them the excitement of their life."

"OK, I'm going to go inside and tell you guys are here I'm not entirely sure if Damian is here."

I exhale "OK let's do this."

As Jon goes inside I could hear him yelling to go to their places that we have arrived and where is Damian. Then I think Jason said something that he's with that girl. St Damian's is not here that's good because I don't want to see him...right? Jon comes outside and motions us to go inside. OK, let's do this I can do this. Chloe goes in first getting her glasses off and flipping her hair dramatically as going inside smiling her white pearl teeth at the boys. OK, my turn lets go, I put my sunglasses on and walk in like I own the place with my cool clothes on my hair down, and my black combat boots on.

"HI! I'm Chloe!"

"Hi. I'm Jason"

"Tim"

"Drake" 

"and Dick"

"Our youngest isn't here at the moment but you will meet him during dinner."

"and this is?" Jason gestured at me with an eyebrow raised

"Oh! This princess-

I elbow her hard and show her a part of her teddy bear with a slash to the neck daring her to say anything else or her teddy bear is dead.

"OW! anyways bug here is a shy one."

I smile at them with an awkward wave.

"she will tell you her name at dinner because when she's sleepy and someone annoys her it isn't pretty."

"Alfred, can you show us the way to our room please?"

"of course miss. Chloe. shall we?"

"I'll be joining them bye guys and please tell me when Damian comes."

"yea sure Jon will tell you."

Most of the time I was on face time with Luka talking about if my song should be an acoustic or piano and he said acoustic would sound better in his opinion so I took it. He started talking about how Juleka has told him that Lila has been saying that I've been texting her horrible stuff while I was over here. 

"OK Luka I'm going to take you to the music room no goes there for you can teach me the notes and how to play the guitar"

I put on my sunglasses and Damian's sweater. I told Chloe to text me if it's time for dinner for I could head down there. I guide myself through the manor until I stop on the only white door in the house and went inside. I grabbed the acoustic guitar and put my phone so Luka is staring right at me as I put my sunglasses up.

"OK melody first your going to tell me the lyrics of the song you have so far"

"OK, this is what I have."

I still remember  
Third of December  
Me in your sweater  
You said it looked better

On me, than it did you  
Only if you knew  
How much I liked you

"I want the notes to be easy and simple you know? but have like a sad type of vibe and energy"

"OK let me get my guitar real quick for you can follow my movement."

"OK I'm back you going to start with C then Em, Am, F, and Fm that's going to be your intro, now try it with me."

We went like this until I learned the introduction of my song.

"OK perfect! then let's start with the lyrics that go I still remember the third of December."

"You're going to put your fingers here on the C and start singing."

"OK like this?"

I started to note the C while singing that part of the verse

I still remember  
Third of December

"Yes just like that"

I got a message from Chloe that it was time for dinner. I cursed I haven't finished yet though.

"Luka I have to go to eat. I'll face time you tomorrow."

"OK bye my melody talk to you tomorrow"

"bye"

I hanged up and left running to Chloe and my room for I could take off Damian's sweater and meet Chloe inside.

"Finally your hear come on Jon and the others are waiting."

"OK let's go"

We walked down the stairs and into the dining area to find everyone staring at us I look down right away for I won't have to see who the girl that's next to Damian is.

"Sorry guys sleeping beauty didn't feel like waking up"

I mumbled a sorry even though I wasn't sleeping but trying to figure out the tune for my song.

"Hello, I don't think we have met. I'm Damian and the Angel next to me is Heather."

My heart stopped the color of my face drained and I almost choked on my water. Angel? out of all the nicknames he chooses the one he calls me? 

"well I'm Chloe"

"So your Chloe and who is this mysterious girl right here?" Bruce asked even though he knows it's me.

"Oh! yeah, it's time to reveal yourself sunshine."

I growled at her because she's edging me to take off my glasses. I sighed here goes nothing. I took off my glasses and opened my eyes and said.

"missed me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a cliffhanger for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it! I love you guys sooo much stay safe and as always wear a mask for your safety and the safety of others.
> 
> LOVE:
> 
> XITLALLI<3


	8. A Sight for Sore Eyes Isn't She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day of school for Chloe and Marinette! (There's no uniform screw uniform. UNIFORMS SHOULD BE BURNED!) THERE'S CUSSING!! so if you guys don't like people cussing then this from here on out isn't the book for u!!

Marinette pov:

"missed me?"

The first person to get out of their shock was of course Jason. He jumps off his chair and almost trips as he yells coming straight at me.

"PIXIE POP! YOU CAME FINALLY SOMEONE TO HAVE THE DEMON SPAWN IN CONTROL! I MISSED YOU!"

And then I'm on the air as Jason starts twirling me around and starts yelling random stuff until he got dizzied and started to curse as he almost falls .and then EVERYONE except Damian that I think is in shock still comes after me that I actually scream trying to escape from their hug.

"NOOO PLEASE I'M TO YOUNG TO DIEEE"

"GET OVER HERE SUNSHINE"

"NOOOOOO"

"MARIIIII COME ON WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOUUUU"

"IF YOU TOUCH ME NO DESSERTS AND MDC DESIGNS"

*all gasps* "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"WATCH ME"

They all looked at each other and I slowly let down my guard and started to relax. Let me tell you that was a HORRIBLE IDEA because the next thing you know I get tackled by someone from behind and now I'm in the middle of a group hug getting crushed by men (children's) twice my size. The worst part is that Jon nor Chloe helped me their poor helpless by now dying, friend. Jon decided that he had a good laugh and told them that that was enough. I was really happy like happier than I have ever been and I turn to finally say hi to Damian when all he does is grunt stare at me in boredom and decide to tell Bruce he's taking Heather home. I stare and stand there in shock as I see him stare at me and walk by me. I smiled at heather and said it was nice meeting her and she says it back. I stand there and I couldn't move everyone is in shock as well and I swallow the lump in my throat. Then out of nowhere Jon is the one that spoke and started cussing. I was completely shocked because Jon NEVER cusses.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER I SWEAR WHEN I SEE HIS FUCKING FACE I'M GOING TO KILL HIM HE FIRST MOPS ALL THE TIME THAT MARINETTE'S NOT FUCKING HERE NOW HE DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK"

"Jon it's OK he's like that to everyone."

"MARI ITS NOT FUCKING OK FOR HIM TO DO THIS. YOU CHOOSE TO COME COME FOR YOU COULD SEE HIM AND US AND HE DOES THIS STUPID SHIT."

"Jon please its O-OK" I whispered 

He saw how I looked and his face melted from rage to worried when he saw me. I would be worried about myself too because my eyes had tears that are ready to fall anytime and my heart ached for the second time. 

"Chloe and I are going to take Marinette to her room."

"YES Jon and I are going to take Maer-bear here to her room then I'm going to kill Damian! sounds like a plan lets go Jon."

"You both aren't killing no one" I let out shakily.

The rest of the day I locked myself in the room wearing Damian's sweater drumming the notes of the guitar for the song that I will name Heather. Love how I use the actual name of the girl I wish to be.

\--skip to school day--

Chloe wakes me up to go to school and started to babble on about how Damian is going to regret doing what he did to me yesterday. She gave me my clothes as I went to put it on and she told me to have my hair on a cute messy bun and a natural look with some pink lip gloss for my face. Chloe too went for the natural look because we are naturally beautiful.

Marinette's Clothes:

https://em.wattpad.com/e7b05dac42c88ff65d3ee490f9b76a2ec3af7b1f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4b414c37516a35527074504f51413d3d2d3933363837393533392e313632623337313132353735653333313333373536303736383831362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

Chloe clothes( with hair down):

https://em.wattpad.com/57bc975227ebb3eb7c723344df32d197873455ab/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f68504b3348683451645a554137673d3d2d3933363837393533392e313632623337316336633137303836653734353432343739373933332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280  
We both went downstairs to get our backpacks. While Chloe went to tell Bruce were going to leave with Jon to go to a nearby cafe before going to school.

"good morning"

I said a little good morning back and went straight outside where thankfully Jon was. I knew that Damian was following me so I did the first thing that always got on his nerves in the past. I went to Jon hugged him kissed both cheeks said good morning and went in the front seat.

"what was that for?" Jon whispered

"Damian said good morning to me and I said it back to him and left knowing he would follow me so I did what I did to you I will be texting to Chloe to do it back for it won't look weird."

"OK then."

I texted Chloe to hurry and to kiss Jon on both cheeks when she goes outside to greet him. And she did exactly that. We drove to the cafe ate our breakfast and went to school. I never had too many boys look at me but I thought it was because of Chloe because she has an aurora of a natural leader. But boy was I wrong again when this group of cute boys stopped Jon, Chloe, and I to ASK for MY number and if I was single I said that Chloe and I are single at the moment and I gave some of them that I didn't like Luka's number and Lila's # and the ones that were gentlemen and were really cute got my number and Chloe's. I had the worst luck because my locker buddy was nonother than Damian. I went to my locker and started to put my stuff away when I saw Damian coming this way and I just acted like I haven't seen him yet. In the corner of my eyes, I watched Damian's eyes spark with something in them as Heather walks by and he whispers to himself what a sight for sore eyes. Yeah, they're brighter than the blue sky I said in my head as I close my locker and left before he could talk to me.

Classes went by fast I ate lunch with Chloe and Jon. Damian tried to join and I was going to let him when Jon was about to speak but got beaten by Heather when she asked him to go sit with her and her friends. I saw one of the boys from the morning that was nice to me stare and wave and I blushed as I waved back shyly at him as he made a signal saying to call me with a playful wink and I nodded. Damian Noticed this little conversation as he was walking to Heather's table and had a look of confusion in his eyes as he watches and he catches my eyes for a moment and I look away. The day went by and I told Jon and Chloe to go without me. I was going to try to find the music room when I see Damian giving Heather a sweater, My heart stops for a moment as I see Damian do the same thing as he did to me on the day of the 3rd of December. I just looked upholding my notebook closer as I walk past them but I get stopped.

"Marinette is it?"

"yes, and you must be Heather I've heard so much about you!"

"same here people around here say that your the sunshine of Gotham."

"well, I'm not sure of sunshine I just like helping everyone."

"what are you doing here still in school?"

"I'm just going to my friend's locker she forgot something."

"oh well, do you need a ride?"

"oh no thank you! I'll just have my friend pick me up, by the way, love the sweater what type of material?"

"oh! It's Damian's and its polyester."

"well, I have to go see you later! Damian, I'll see you at your house."

"see you there Marinette"

"bye"

I left as quickly as I can but looking normal like I'm not trying to walk away from someone that has the cheese touch. I finally found the music room went inside and started to write my song.

I still remember  
Third of December  
Me in your sweater  
You said it looked better

On me, than it did you  
Only if you knew  
How much I liked you  
But I watch your eyes, as she

I added The last part of today where I saw how he looked at her mesmerized that's the word he looked at her mesmerized.

Walks by  
What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky  
She's got you  
Mesmerized  
While I die

And the question was why would he be with someone like me? why would he kiss me? HECK, I'm not as pretty as heather and I was wrong when I thought I was the only girl you give your sweaters to. I wish I was Heather ... I wish I was in her place. (SHES A FUCKING QUEEN SHE NEED NO MANS<3)

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half, as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
Wish I were Heather 

It was at least 2:40 when I left the school and called Chloe if she can pick me up and she said that Alfred went out to go get some groceries. I tried calling Jon but he didn't answer and I bet Damian was with Heather so I called the cute nice boy.

"hey is this the guy from school?"

"yeah is this the pretty girl with like a blueish hair?"

I giggled

"yeah my name is Marinette by the way"

"mine is Ethan. why'd you call me?"

"oh! um yeah, I need a ride to the house I'm staying in because no one is answering my calls so I was wonderingggggg...."

"yea I'll take you where are you right now?"

"I'm at the school I had to do some stuff."

"OK, I'll be there in like 15 minutes."

\--15 minutes later--

I see someone coming on a motorcycle and it turned out to be Ethan. By the way, I LOVE LOVE LOVE motorcycle. So you can see me light up and start to jump a little as I see the beauty that's in front of me.

"you ready to go?"

"yes"

"where do I take you my Aphrodite"

"to the Wayne Manor."

"aye-aye Captain"

\--at three manors--

"thank you, Ethan! You're the best!"

"no problemo Aphrodite"

I giggled AGAIN What the HECK I don't giggle I laugh, I cackle, I EVEN SNORT BUT I DON"T GIGGLE

"Bye Ethan see you tomorrow!"

And I did the unexpected..... I kissed his cheek and I left running inside the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S it folks and DON'T worry Ethan is NOT the bad guy he just likes our QUEEN MARI chile-anyways The song is coming out little by little! I hope you're liking it so far I know I've been rough on Mari BUT it just gets better! Don't worry I forgot to mention They won't be fight scenes and Tikki will be staying in Paris with Chloe's Kwami. I love you guys!!!
> 
> LOVE,
> 
> XITLALLI
> 
> You can find my book in Wattpad as well! ---> https://www.wattpad.com/story/235806418-wish-i-were-heather-a-daminette-story


	9. drinking is IlLeGaL if your not 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette+sad girl + Drinking feelings away = disaster (Marinette and I don't consent of you drinking if you're not 21!!!!

Marinette's Pov:

No one found out about me kissing Ethan's cheek only Chloe did because if I didn't tell her she would have found out somehow. Throughout the weeks Damian became himself around me slowly though we would hang out once in a while again we weren't inseparable like we use to be but it was getting close. The only downer is that he doesn't call me Angel or is hugging or trying to do my hair around Heather. It's like if he was different around her, but when she's gone he's back to doing what he usually does with me....maybe she put a spell on him. OMG WHAT IF SHE IS A WITCH THAT PUTS SPELLS ON CUTE GREEN EYED BOYS THAT I LIKE, MAYBE SHE DID THAT TO ADRIEN TOOO wait but Adrien wasn't worth it never mind Adrien. Ethan is like another brother like Jon, Jason, and the boys. Yes, he is cute and is nice and is GOOD at words but not my type I guess but if I had to choose between him or Adrien it's Ethan all the way. Anyways today I'm going to the movies with Damian, some of Heather's friends, Heather(to my dismay), Chloe, Jon, and Ethan because he's obviously apart of Heather's friends. Chloe and I are getting ready right now I finished taking a shower and Chloe is taking one right now as I'm doing my hair and changing into my clothes.

Mari's Clothes:

https://em.wattpad.com/ff69406cb94679072972311280deead6549875ad/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5252495f5572697463596a5732673d3d2d3933373038383232302e3136326331626261646564336630346235383438353832313038392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/3d10c3da88087578e5704134d50b29fe0f3b381e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7748552d3455776d6c337a3957773d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632633163313065613564333336633330323334373530333538332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

*bandanna is black and hair is obviously blue*

Chloe got out of the shower when I started to put on mascara. I got some matching earring's for my outfit. (let's pretend she has second pierce)

Mari's Earrings:

https://em.wattpad.com/5c126ab02270631d563389dfaef1fe474e8a8d38/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f70546f36426e5245534b386844413d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632633164363933366336376434653432303234333235353739322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

Chloe's Clothes hair and earings:

https://em.wattpad.com/05e059b07f94ee185d26008e68d93f3d3c0740f8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3736755a4d42445f7671533663413d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632633164316266643864623331653135373632313034353736332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/255b9da1d8c5f85f1d4373f41813959cb07a669c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6966586842376d4c586f794f63773d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632633164336638646636316138383933373736393032383934332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4e39325f614f58785032317966413d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632633164343335313031363332343832363933303537373833332e6a7067

"You ready Chlo! Everyone is already here!"

"Yes, let's go down."

"hey, guys! Sorry, Chloe was taking long."

"Sorry I had to look good."

"anyways Dami how are we going to do this?"

"OK, so Jon is taking Chloe and Heather's Friends. Then we just need who's going to go with Ethan and me on our motorcycles."

"Aphrodite here can come with me if you want."

I blush

"who?"

"me" I squeaked out

He looked confused but shook it off quickly. He hesitated for a moment then answered. I wonder why he hesitated. Because if there is one thing anyone knows about Damian is that he NEVER EVER hesitates so why?

"OK so you take Mari over there and I take Heather then we switch and you take Heather and I take Mari back here because we live in the same house."

"OK, then we are ready to go."

"let's go, Aphrodite"

"OK see you guys there!"

Ethan and I went for the motorcycle and he gave me his extra helmet and we went off to the movies.

\-- naega 🧟 pwo 😌 phop 💅 phop ✨huddy 😍 apa 🧚 phop 👁️phop 🦗 huddy 🥵 apa 💀 phop 👌 phop 🥰 achi 🙂 jeyongwa 🌌--

We got to the movies and are now choosing what to watch. They were US (scarryyyy) Joker (hahdhbcj sorry I had to) and 13 going on 30. Guess what they choose because I didn't say anything they choose the US. Yeah.... (awkward smile) Damian knows that I don't go well with scary spooky movies soooo.

"OK so this is the seating everyone!" screamed Jon

Jon smirked at me and started to speak again.

"Heather, Ethan Next to Ethan is Mari then Damian after is Edgar Cuh next is Moop right next to Moop is Chloe than I. You guys got it?"

"yes"

"yups"

"aight"

"sure"

"OK"

"kk"

"OK THEN let's GO"

I was next to Damian in the back of Heather and Ethan. Damian out of nowhere holds my hands and squeezes it as support as we go to our seats and he kept his hand holding mine intertwined and I'm not complaining. Throughout the movie, I was literally screaming that I jumped on Damian holding onto his jacket for dear life thinking that the evil family is going to get me. I could hear Damian chuckle and sometimes laugh at me when I scream and scoot closer to Damian if that's even possible! I could feel him play with my hair as I bury my head into his chest. By the end of the movie, I was hugging Damian not letting go even when he told me were going outside or when Chloe and Jon "tried" to get me off him I just gripped my hold on Damian. It was around 9:00 when we all decided to go back to Damian's manor. 

Damian chuckles

"Angel we have to go come on."

I let go of his body cautiously and proceed to go back. He just chuckles and intertwines our hands and starts to go to his motorcycle. We get there and he hands me my Helmet that says Angel on it with Demon wings. Damian started the car and helped me up. I hold onto his waist and lean my body onto his back as I hear his heartbeat beating in a rhythm. I feel the cold breeze as we pass by the lights and go to the manor. When we got there I went to my room and put on a random sweater not knowing it was Damian's because I'm too damn tired I as well got some sweats I stole from Luka (don't ask). I yawn as I walk down to the living room where I sit next to Damian and Ethan. Across from Chloe and Heather. Everyone agreed to sleep over the night because of it's obviously Gotham. around 1 in the morning, I started to doze off and started to put myself in a comfy position putting my head on Damian's lap and my legs on Ethan. The last thing I know is that someone is carrying me somewhere and telling me goodnight Angel when I got knocked out.

\--here's a skip because I'm tired--

I wake up and it's Saturday and I'm too tired to even change or get out of my bed. I started to roll off the bed when my clumsy self fell off the bed with the biggest thump that everyone awake came running in from the living room to where I am. While I'm on the floor halfway asleep mumbling nonsense. Everyone was there in the room except Damian, Chloe, and Jon who were barely coming in with Chloe laughing and taking pictures saying she's going to send them to Luka and Jon asking her to send it to him as well. Damian had some sense in him and went to me and started to try and wake me up but starts to fail miserably.

"Here let me do it"

"MARINETTE LILA IS SAYING SHE KNOWS MDC"

And for sure that wakes me up and I'm now screaming curse words of all kinds that are not that kind to Lila.

"THAT BITCH SHE HAS DONE IT AGAIN. SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO MDC IS! I BET SHE THINKS......"

Everyone just stared at me while Chloe had her eyebrow raised trying to hold in her laugh. 

"gm everyone" I squeaked out embarrassed 

"We should go to gets some food."

and cue the awkward laugh. Everyone agreed and started to leave so I went to change into something comfy. and Have my hair in a messy bun.

I then leave and go downstairs to the kitchen. I sit next to Chloe and Damian. I thank Alfred for the food and say hi to Damian's brothers and Bruce. We ate and everyone started to go when Ethan asked me if he could talk to me. I of course said yes because it is rude to say no so I went.

"OK, so Heather already asked someone to a party when I was going to ask her but like it's OK. But anyway I was wondering if you would like to come with me it's today at around 8 pm. You could take Chloe and Jon if you want. You also don't have to go its because I'm asking you."

"OK let me ask Chloe and Jon if they'll come with me and if they say yes I'll text you to pick me up. Does that sound like a deal?"

"That's a deal my Aphrodite"

"OK! great, I'll text you later! Bye Babyface!"

"Bye...Wait BABY FACE??? I DON'T HAVE A BABY FACE!"

I run away into the house cackling before he could say anything else to me. I go straight into the manor and try to find Chloe and Jon for they could go to this party Ethan is talking about. I find Chloe and Jon in my room talking and when I come in they just stare at me for the longest time that I got scared. Then they started to ask what Ethan wanted to talk to me about. And I told them how he asked me to go to a party with him because Heather already asked someone and he was going to ask her to the party but the only other person he trusted to go with was me. How he said I could take them both for I could have some familiar faces and how I told him I was going to ask you guys and boom were here.

"OK, so you want Jon and I to go to a party with you and Ethan?"

"yes"

"OK I'm down"

"I don't know mar it is Gotham."

"Come on Jony boy let loose for once and come with me and Mari it will be fun!!!"

"OK FINE! BUT"

Chloe and I groan there is always a but.

"Yeah?"

"were going to leave early for we don't get in trouble with the cops in case they come."

"OK," Chloe and I said at the same time

"now I just have to text Ethan that you guys agreed"

I texted Ethan that they agreed to and that we are going and he said OK I'll meet you at the manor at 7:30. I tell them that he is picking us up at that time and we should be ready around 7:25. I tell them goodbye and I go to the music room and face time Luka for the rest of the evening until 6:30 for I could get ready and change for the party.

\--here's to Ronnæ 💄 AnDarchee 🎤 AND BETTE 🔪 and....... Jugheaaad??🦸🏻♂️ and chonáe 👫 an Rejay 🏈 Yea 👹 and MIIIIII--

"OK so this is what we got rn"

*does note*

I still remember  
Third of December  
Me in your sweater  
You said it looked better

On me, than it did you  
Only if you knew  
How much I liked you  
But I watch your eyes, as she

Walks by  
What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky  
She's got you  
Mesmerized  
While I die

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half, as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
Wish I were Heather

"How is it, Luka?"

"THAT WAS FANTASTIC MARI OMG"

I laugh. I checked the time and it's almost 6:30. Dammit.

"I got to go Luka talk to you later."

"OK bye maribug tell Chloe I said hi!"

"OK bye"

I got to Chloe and my room and go straight to the shower. Once I'm done Chloe starts to do my hair while I do my makeup. and we do the same thing me doing her hair and she's doing her own makeup. this was the finishing touch.

Marinette's clothes hair makeup and ac:

https://em.wattpad.com/657344a4d43a2d8d2ebe1878c1c60a20c343976b/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6c6261334d3139415359365633413d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632633766313134383738663437663935333434333239343535372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/36bd3028f2bd61b37a49b62ca1e7b5015fc1ce53/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4679715373647547586a447071413d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632633766333833396566616166623434363331353330343138312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/ff92002057ad68aad212ef226d3d3c58ad69de20/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f777044627758594a5851593966413d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632633766653265306531613636623635303033383935333133382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/2344a0c3cb5c7ad33e178ad6b4236af1c274bcf8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f44383356456969706337565959413d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632633830666462323338393939633533383130353931363230322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

Chloe's hair dress and accessories:

68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f50666a724a78474b416d786c6e413d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632633831326632623238643464383938333136323634343230362e6a7067

https://em.wattpad.com/b9d5a8712567d73381635d5640df4d5bef901a2e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4f6e747a696a333779734c6c32673d3d2d3933373038383232302e3136326338313332333961323861326335373639323035303239312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/9c99867dd66d7286144c519f350cc2ead00a8c55/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f54706c412d695259496a366b69513d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632633831333464396332646461313232363634383033393331372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/287a852711a0e9661459948ebd494654f4d11500/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f45376a424c584938666556345a773d3d2d3933373038383232302e313632636233356433313935326538643437333537383832363835372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

\--skip to Ethan coming--

Ethan came and we left as quickly as possible to not get the question by Damian, or any of his brothers. 

"I only brought my motorcycle. Is it OK if you guys just follow me?"

"Yeah that's OK Jon and I will go in his car and follow you and Mari"

"OK then let's go, Aphrodite"

"OK see you guys there"

Ethan and I rode off with Jon and Chloe on our heels. We get to this big mansion and park. We get off and meet Chloe and Jon where they parked at.

"OK, you guys ready?"

"yeah let's go"

We walk inside the house and the first thing I watch is Heather holding someone that looks familiar hand. As I watch it clicks it's Damian and he's putting his arm around her shoulder and when he does that I feel cold even though it's hot inside the house. I shake it off and smile as we head off to where they are at. As we head over there I held onto Ethan's or Jon's hand I'm just not trying to not get lost in the sea of drunk teenagers. 

"Hey, Heather!"

"Hi, Ethan! I thought you couldn't make it!"

"Yeah turns out my plans got canceled and came with Aphrodite here and her friends."

"hi"

"Well sorry but Marinette and I are going to go gets drinks to want to come Jon?"

"Nah you guys go ahead don't go overboard"

"WE ARE FRENCHIES JONNY BOY WE GO OVERBOARD ALL THE TIME"

"I'll look after Chloe don't worry about her Jon"

"OK then Mari I'll look for you guys in a bit"

"OK BYEEEE"

Chloe and I head into the kitchen to get a drink. Chloe decided to get a beer and she gave me one. I just looked at it with a weird face.

"OK come on Mar-bear live a little drink your sadness away it'll be fun"

It'll be fun she said well I hope like hell it will be.

"OK fine but! I will only drink this one."

BOY was I wrong was drinking my sadness away everything that has happened to me. I drank it all the way (the author and Marinette does not consent you drinking if your not 21 thank you) I walk giggling in my 5 shot and I start dancing towards Ethan. 

"HI ETHAN"

"Aphrodite? Are you drunk?!"

"Yes silly it feels really good I finally feel freeeeee" I giggled out

"come onnnn Ethannnn lets danceeee"

"I don't think so Marinette lets get you to Jon or Damian."

"NOOOO I don't want to goooo with Jon I bet he's already kissing Chloeeeee I want too danceeeee"

"OK one dance and we leave?"

"well, what about one dance and a shot! and we leave!"

"I can't be drinking Aphrodite I'm driving you back home."

"We could call Alfred!"

"No no no he will get you in trouble."

"Ohh...OK then let's dance and then we sit down and talk how about that?!"

He sighed in defeat and I knew I won and I was doing a little celebration in my head.

"fine"

"YAYYY YOUR THE BEST BABYFACE"

We danced for a little bit and then we left to go and sit on the couch.

"you know Ethan that I'm in love with Dami"

"oh? and why haven't you told him"

"because he looks happy with Heather. I'm writing a song about Dami and Heather."

"you are?"

"yeah"

"Why are you writing a song about Heather and Damian?"

"Because I feel like a second choice..you know? When I saw how Damian looked at Heather I feel like he's falling in love with her... It's not even about her looks! She's so sweet and angelic. I don't know why he calls me an angel when the real angel is HEATHER! She is perfect for Damian and if I know Damian would be happy with Heather I would let him go. And i-i-i's scared of letting someone I love as much as Damian go."

he chuckles

"Looks like we're in the same thing huh?"

"what do you mean?"

"I'm in love with Heather known her since preschool. But when Damian came in I felt like the second choice."

We looked at each other for a minute and we somehow got closer to each other that we could feel each other's breaths and how he smells like alcohol and I bet I smelled the same but worse too. We looked at each other's eyes then lips and again at the eyes. We got closer when someone shouted and we jumped away from each other to find teens scattering. Crap the police. Ethan and I run through the back and jump the fence well Ethan helped me because of my heals but yeah. We run for the motorcycle and make it we get ready to zoom out of there and we go before any of the officers can see us. I started to laugh as I feel the air in my hair. I start screaming in joy and Ethan just chuckles a couple of times screaming too. We stop at a Starbucks and get some coffee and to cool down because I'm still drunk. I call Chloe.

"Chloeeee where are you."

"Jon and I left a few hours ago silly were at the house."

I hear whispering and talking in the background.

"Marinette is Jon."

uh-oh 

"yes Joooonnn"

"where are you?!"

"I'm in Starbucks with baby face of course!"

"We need you home because Bruce is asking where you are at."

"Tell him I'm with my new best friend Ethan and that I'm sleeping over in his house."

I whisper to Ethan 

"is that OK?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"OK, Marinette but you have to come back to the manor before Damian wakes up and he got a little drunk so be here around 10 am."

"OK, I promiseeee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it because I HAVE FREAKING 3518 words yeah here sorry for not updating. Hope you guys like it love you guys soooo much! stay safe wear a mask for your safety and the safety of others when going out.
> 
> LOVE,
> 
> XITLALLI 
> 
> ᗷᕼᑌᗴᔕᒍYᗴᔕ   
> (Sorry for the many many pictures irls I'm still new at this app so I don't know how to put images yet :/)


	10. I forgot TiTlE

Damian's pov:

December 3rd when Marinette wore my sweater it felt right and I felt complete with her. When she left I was a disaster I didn't talk to anyone she would call me a couple of times but I never answered. I saw how she was always smiling in her story's with this boy named Luka. A couple of months after she left Heather came into my life with Ethan. It was obvious Ethan like Heather he always followed her like a lost puppy trying to find his owner. Heather reminded me of my Angel. A year later I had the balls to call my Angel for the first time I didn't know if she would pick up because I ghosted her and she stopped trying to contact me. When someone answered the call it wasn't my angel it was some other girl saying that Marinette was with this Luka guy. I asked her to tell Marinette I called then when I was about to hang up I hear voices and screaming then she hugged up. The second time I tried to call it was 2-3 weeks after the first try, This time it was Luka who answered cussing me out saying I was the Adrien kid who broke my Angels heart. We talked he said Marinette was asleep and showed me her and then said to call later. I started to hang out with Heather most of the time now with Jon and Ethan. I called the third time a week later and I hear my Angel answer. I was excited.

But I messed up big time by saying I liked someone I didn't know what to say so it blurted it out. It was true though I liked someone and it was my Angel. She told me what to do and I wrote it down what she said and I kept it hidden in case she ever came back. It was the first day of school when they told me they're having an exchange program and two students from France will be coming to our school. I didn't think much about it in the beginning because it was anywhere in France. Around 2 weeks past by and my father tells my brothers and me that the exchange students will be staying with us and on Friday Jon and Alfred will be picking them up. Heather told me she was in love with Ethan and she needed my help to get him jealous and I said yes. The day when the exchange students came I was at Heather's house doing a project and I totally forgot about it until I invited Heather to come to eat dinner with me. My father took me aside and said that it was irresponsible of me to not come here when the guest arrived. I said my apologies and left to go sit down. After around 4 minutes two girls came down to the dining area and sat down one had glasses with this familiar blueish hair while the other one was a blonde blue-eyed girl with good English for it not being her first language. I introduced Heather calling her an Angel I'm not sure why but I did. Father started to speak and asked the mysterious if she would like to introduce herself once and for all. Her friend tried to hype her up for it but the girl just glared at her through her black screen glasses. As she takes them off slowly she has her eyes closed the whole time. 

Then she opens them and I'm staring at the dark blue eyes that I fell for. I sat there in shock as I see Jason and the rest of my brothers tackle her with hugs and praises. Something inside of me was angry for some reason I'm not sure why I was angry instead of happy excited that my angel is back. I did the most unreasonable thing I have ever done in my entire life. As she stands there waiting for me I stand up told my father I'm taking Heather home and just scoff at my angel as I leave outside waiting for Heather. Heather knew something was up with me because she knows that's the girl I'm in love with yet I do this to her like I'm running away from her warmness when I want to stay close to her at all times. I took Heather home and left back to the manor. I sit in my room wanting to scream yell punch myself for the stupidity that I made when Jon comes in.

"You fucked up big time Wayne I don't know and care what the fuck happened out there a few moment's ago but the only fucking thing I know right now is that Marinette locked her self in her old room crying herself to fucking sleep because of you asshole"

"I know I fucked up JON! I FUCKED UP! I MADE THE PERSON I WOULD GIVE UP EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD CRY AND I FUCKING HATE IT!"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT SHIT THEN DAMIAN WHY"

"I-I don't know Jon something inside me just took over. I-I never wanted to hurt my angel...I fucking called Heather angel in front of the real one the one that keeps me sane when she's near me."

"you better fucking fix this Wayne or I swear to god you will regret this and see her with someone else forgetting you fucking existed."

"I'll try to fix it, Jon."

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

SIKE I'M NOT THAT MEAN

Marinette's pov: 

I wake up with the BIGGEST headache. I look around my surroundings and figure out I'm not at the manor then everything hits me from yesterday. Me getting drunk, almost kissing freaking Ethan then us both going to Starbucks. Calling Chloe Jon saying I have to be at the manor by 10 or else Damian will get pissed....wait... suppose to me at the manor by 10 am fuck what time is it? I check the time is 9:00 crap crap crap. Then I feel like puking I go straight to the restroom that's next to the room I vomit immediately and I guess that woke up Ethan that comes in running with no shirt in helping me. As I finish he gives me Aspirin and lets me borrow some of the sweats that don't fit him and his hoodie that was too big for someone my size. By the time we get dress go to his motorcycle we are screwed because the time is 9:50. Ethan speeds to the manor faster than the flash himself and we get there at exactly 10. I thank him kiss his cheek tell him I'll return his stuff later on and run to the backyard pretending I was there the whole time. I call Chloe and she doesn't answer dammit. I slowly go inside the manor and I hear a noise so I hide. Damian walks right past where I'm hiding mumbling about hearing something over here. I got saved as he walks past and a far enough he won't hear me I go full speed ahead into my room making sure not to make a noise and close the door. I sighed in relief and went and changed into my clothes. I lay in bed for a couple of minutes before someone opens my door. It was Damian looking hella pissed and I knew I wasn't quite enough.

"where the fuck were you! you could have been killed Marinette!"

"I was with a close friend I was fine Damian!"

"That's why I saw Ethan drive off from the manor after being on his phone for a couple of minutes."

"I called him to pick me up from my friend's house because I-I didn't want to wake her up she was pretty drunk last night!"

"And so were you! Angel you can't be doing shit like this it scares me!"

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT YOU NOW CARE ABOUT ME."

"Angel."

"NO DAMIAN! YOUR FIRST IGNORING ME AND ARE WITH FUCKING HEATHER AND NOW YOU FUCKING CARE IF I'M WITH ETHAN OR SOMEONE ELSE."

"Angel please"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING PLEASE ME DAMI I CAME ALL THE WAY FROM FUCKING PARIS FOR YOU TO BE AN ASSHOLE AND TREAT ME LIKE SHIT."

I punched his chest. I growled at him I wasn't fully sober at all and all the emotions just came into me and I let go of all the anger, sadness, pain, and resentment on Damian.

"I'm leaving Damian I need some time for myself to see you at dinner."

"angel where are you going to go at this time?"

"somewhere far away from you."

I spit out with so much venom in it I see hurt in his eyes for a whole ass minute and it goes away I feel bad for a second and want to go and hug him, cry touch his hair smell him(weird). But I don't I control myself and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm done our Marinette has had enough of Damian's attitude and we got a sneak peek of Damian's point of view! I hope you guys enjoyed it! If going out wear a mask for your safety and the safety of others 
> 
> LOVE,
> 
> XITLALLI ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> to the Wattpad version ---->https://www.wattpad.com/story/235806418-wish-i-were-heather-a-daminette-story


	11. Heather :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is a mess Like I don't know what I was doing in this chapter soooo yeah.

Marinette Pov:

It's been 2 weeks since the fight I had with Damian. It's been 2 weeks since Damian kept trying to talk to me. It's been 2 weeks trying to ignore Damian with all my wits. It's been 2 weeks since I finished my song, Heather. In around 3 weeks theirs going to be a dance and the only thing I know is Jon and Chloe are going to go together, Ethan is going to try and shoot his shot and ask out Heather, Heather and Damian are MIA about it, and I...I might not be going to the dance. It's been a whole month Chloe and I have been here at Gotham and the only thing that has been happening is drama. A whole month with no text, calls from Lila, and Alya which I'm grateful for. 

It's Friday and today I'm going to show Ethan, Jon, and Chloe my song about Heather and Damian and the shit I went through. We are at lunch and everyone is there. I usually would sit with Damian but now my spot is next to Ethan. Right after the fight, Ethan has been there for me like my other protective brother other than Jon. It's nice to have someone like Ethan that can completely comprehend what I'm going through because he's going through the same thing but with him being in love with Heather and hating Damian's guts. He looks at me for confirmation and I nod. He clears his throat.

"um...Heather"

"yes, Ethan?"

"I wanted to ask if I could have the honor of having you as my date for the upcoming dance?"

Heather looked defeated no one could have told but I did through her eyes they were like she just did the biggest mistake of her life for some reason. 

"Ethan....."

"oh"

"I just asked Damian if he would like to go with me."

"no its fine Heather I was late now if you excuse me I'm going to go."

I glared at Heather. I'm about to beat this girl up for being so obvious about her surrounding. But as I'm about to start to stand up and swing Jon holds my hand and looks at me telling me to not do something I might regret. If theirs one thing I know I won't regret swinging at Heather but I calm down still glaring at Heather if they were daggers she would have been dead 20x. 

"I'm going to go check upon him."

"no Marinette I should."

"look Heather I don't want to be rude but I don't think he would like to see the person that rejected him right now," I growled out

"shes right Heather let her go check up on Ethan" Damian agreed

With that, she just sits there dumbstruck that I raise my eyebrow challenging her and the others to try and talk me out of checking on someone that has been there for me the most.No one dared to challenge me right now so I smile.

"well then goodbye"

I leave looking for a friend with a broken heart. I find him outside at the big oak tree sitting with his head laying on the tree looking so broken. I walked towards him sitting down next to him.

"looks like were both dateless."

"It sure does. We should go together as friends it'll be fun and for we don't have to be a third and fourth wheel with Chloe and Jon."

"I'm down to go with you"

"Bet we'll get together for more information."

"she likes you but doesn't know how to show it or is scared to show you baby face"

"oh wow, that's why she is alwaaayysss rejecting me and cancels our plans to be with Damian."

"Yeah, girls are like that we don't want to lose the one person we care about the most that we push them away. losing them eventually."

"like how you doing with Damian? I get that your mad but you still love him so every time you see him you want to go running into his arms."

"exactly I'm in love with him I forgave him a long time ago but I don't want to lose him because I'm too clingy or something else I rather stay away and give him space."

"This is why girls are so confusing."

I laughed

"We are aren't we. how about this lunch just started and we have plenty of time so why don't I show you my song."

"Nah Aphrodite I rather hear it with everyone else."

"you sure?"

"yeah."

"OK, then you ready to go back with everyone?"

"yeah let's go"

We walk back into the lunch area and take our seats. Sometimes I would see Heather sneak glances at Ethan as he talks to Edgar Cuh about something. While I was talking to Chloe and Jon I receive a call from Paris. It was strange but I decided to answer it.

"Hello! this is Marinette speaking"

"HI! Maritrash remember me? Lila"

My face changes from the happy to frighten and anger.

"what do you want" I growled to the phone

"now is that a way to treat a friend?"

"you are not my friend Lila you will Never be my friend."

"That's very rude anyways the class wanted to see how you and Chloe are doing"

I look at Chloe and she understands immediately who it is. She gets the phone and puts it on the speaker. Everyone looked at us confused but we just told them to stay quiet.

"I have Chloe here"

"OH good! now listen here when you come back from Gotham you will wish you stayed there because I will make your lives living hell."

"already is when I have to see your face, Lila"

"oh, big mouth you got there Dupain-cheng. But! remember I have your little classmates on the tips of my fingers I could make a sob story of you and Chloe saying that I am better off dead and they would believe me."

"Why the fuck did you call Marinette and I Lila"

"oh! yeah right Marinette! guess who is my Boyfriend!!!"

"who?"

"ADRIEN silly I'm sowwy if that breaks your wittle heart of yours."

"eh it doesn't you guys are made for each other! two backstabbing lying bitches with no backbone together! I hope you guys live happily together!"

"Anyways it was nice chatting with you Lila but Chloe and I have to go to class. tell the class we Bonjour!"

And I hanged up before the lying snake can say anything else. After five minutes I get a call from Alya and Chloe gets a call from Adrien. We let it ring for a while and answer pretending where voicemail.

"HI! This is Marinette speaking sorry if I didn't answer I might be asleep or is designing please leave the message at the beep." I mute my phone.

"Marinette it's Alya I don't know what's up with you girl but I hope you go to hell for telling Lila to go and kill herself stop being a bitch and just say sorry for your mistake and own up to that she isn't a liar and you don't know any of these famous people and that Jagged stone did have a cat. I will never know why I was friends with a bully like you." and she hung's up.

Chloe then answers.

"This is Chloe's phone I'm not really sorry if I didn't answer your just not important for I could answer your call and waste my time if this is my Mar-bear sorry for not answering I'll call right back! anyways leave what you gotta say to me riiiightttttttt now." she muted her phone

"Hey its Adrien can you call me later I have to talk to Mari-Marinette I mean I have to tell her some important stuff goodbye." he hung's up

"Welcome to the world of Marinette and Chloe when were in Paris France!"

No one talk they just looked pissed off and upset. Damian looked like he was going to book a plane ticket to Paris and kill them in their sleep and so did Jon and Ethan. then it sank in and boom there was yelling and profanity and more death threats until Chloe and I told them to shut up. Then both our phone rings to find a new video of the lady blog. I pressed play.

"Bonjour Paris it's Alya with Lila here! today Lila will be sharing her latest friend!"

"thank you, Alya for having me! as everyone might know there is a new singer name Nettie who has been surfing around the globe!"

"yes, Nettie! her song is amazing!"

"well, actually I wrote the song and her! She and I are like best friends too!! I know her identity and what she looks like! she is the sweetest person and I myself gave her voice lessons and look what a star she came to be!"

I paused it. I looked stunned she really thinks she could get away with this! She really said she knows Nettie and Nettie are me and she is saying she and I are close. She wrote the song that I wrote. wow this gets funnier and worse by the day.

\-----skip because I feel like its getting a little too long-----

After school Jon, Ethan, Chloe, and I went to the manor and into my room. I locked it and turned to them.

"OK, are you guys ready?"

"hell yeah show us what you got Mari"

"OK here it goes"

I got my acoustic guitar and started the song.

yt video -----> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPUg7n8-M6o

I still remember  
Third of December  
Me in your sweater  
You said it looked better

On me, than it did you  
Only if you knew  
How much I liked you  
But I watch your eyes, as she

Walks by  
What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky  
She's got you  
Mesmerized  
While I die

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half, as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
Wish I were Heather

Watch as she stands with  
Her holding your hand  
Put your arm 'round her shoulder  
Now I'm getting colder

But how could I hate her?  
She's such an angel  
But then again, kinda  
Wish she were dead, as she

Walks by  
What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky  
She's got you  
Mesmerized  
While I die

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half, as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
I wish I were Heather

Wish I were Heather  
Wish I were Heather

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
Wish I were

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a mess I know i'm sorry. If I don't update its because of personal reasons. i'm emotionally not okay right now so i'm sorry :). I hope you guys enjoyed this I love you guys very much. when going out wear a mask for your safety and safety of others:)
> 
> LOVE, 
> 
> XITLALLI | (• ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)
> 
> to go to the wattpad version---->https://www.wattpad.com/story/235806418-wish-i-were-heather-a-daminette-story


	12. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Damian feels about the fight.

Damian's pov: 1 week after the fight 5 weeks before the dance

"Why did you call me here Heather?" I say irritated

"because I have an idea of course!"

"look Heather I don't want to be apart of this."

"why though Damian I'm so close to asking Ethan!"

"because Heather it might be helping you but it's not helping me at all."

she sighed

"OK how about this.. in five weeks there is going to be a dance. I am in charge of it."

"OK, how does this help me."

"well, we need Ethan for this."

"OK then call him up. This better not be a waste of my time Heather."

It's been 10,080 minutes since Marinette and I fought. I've been a mess. I've been trying to talk to my Angel failing every time. I know she needs some space but I really do need to tell her why I've been with Heather. I need to tell her the truth but she wouldn't listen. I'm starting to think I should just let her be for a while even though I don't want to.

"Damian? helloooooo? Damian are you home?"

I blinked multiple times shaking out of my thoughts.

"yes sorry. is he here?"

"yes, he's coming inside already."

As she said it he came in and took a seat eyeing me.

"why'd you need me here goldilocks."

"You are here for a mission!"

"OK? what is this mission?"

"well, Damian here has been in love with Mari for a looongggg time and doesn't have the balls to talk to her. And when he had the chance he blew it up so I'm trying to get them together but I'll need you for it."

"you need me? for ice prince right here to ask Aphrodite out?"

"Tt. Yes now are you going to help or not? If not go along and leave because your no use"

Heather elbows me and glares.

"he was trying to say would you like to be apart of the mission!"

*sighs*"I'll do it BUT what do I get in return?

"Tt. You get to go with Heather to the dance. Obviously"

Heather looked at me for a second telling me in her eyes if I was crazy. I was doing the logical thing by letting them go together.

"aight then bet. I'll do this for Aphrodite could be smiling again."

"OK, what's the plan, Heather."

"OK, this is what we're going to do boys.........."

(HA L YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS THE PLAN JHBJKXHVKJB LOSERS) \

"OK, you guys got it?"

"yes"

"I guess. but how would that help Aphrodite and Ice prince to be together? if were going to do this."

"Don't worry my curly fries head friend it'll make sense as we go through the plan."

"OK, then I got it."

"OK great!! I'll see you guys later. By Damian and Ethan!"

"Bye"

"Adios chicka"

Ethan sighs

"I don't know how you show someone you're in love with the man....but just know how your showing Aphrodite is a horrible way to show it. you're hurting her. Please I'm just asking you as one of her friends and as yours........go fix what you have unleashed. I got to go bye Wayne"

Before I could answer he leaves and I sit in the cafe in shock and something else that I can't manage to describe. After a few minutes of sitting there, I get up pay the bill and leave a tip as I go on my motorcycle and leave towards the manor.

\--skip to Damian going back to the manor--

As I'm going to my room I hear someone singing in the old music room. She sounds so angelic and at ease, as she sings as I get closer I start to realize the angelic voice is from my angel. I could hear her hum then sing some parts as she plays the guitar and I hear another voice. It sounds like Jon telling her something about the song and I hear her respond with a sad laugh that breaks my heart to hear. Instead of her contagious laugh, I hear this sad and lonely laugh that makes me guilty because I just know it was my fault. So I leave and go to the only person I think could help me with this problem I have.

Marinette's Pov: 1 week before the dance 

I have 1 more week for I could find a dress for the dance that the theme is surprising "fairy tale night" chosen by Heather of course. She stated that we shouldn't have a gothy type of dance because where Gotham city so she chose something bright. She said Girls should go crazy and wear gowns and boys of course wear tuxedos and I am surprisingly here for the theme and everything. So the girls and I that include Chloe Heather and five of her friends, looking for dresses and accessories needed. We go straight to this place I knew since I first came the had the prettiest dresses. It was an old cozy-looking shop and no one goes to and that's how I knew that we would hit the jackpot. 

15 minutes later Chloe shrieks saying she found her dress once I see the dress she chooses and how she looks in love I knew it was perfect for her. (will show dresses at the end) Half an hour later we hear a little gasp coming from Heather as she looks at this beautiful blue gown with small flowers around it she says she is going to get it. 2 hours in the shop and everyone has found their dresses except for me of course and I feel miserable about being the only one. I don't know what it was but something inside me was telling me to go deeper in the back and I take Chloe with me and then I see it a beautiful gown that's like a flower fairy vibe that is just calling for my attention and my wanting so I get it without a second thought or regret in my soul. We get out of the cozy shop after buying our dress and head out to find our accessories and shoes.

\--skip to finishing shopping and trying out clothes at Marinette's room--

We came back when we finished shopping and started to show each other our clothes for the dance. The fifth friend showed her dress and accessories and it was Chloe's turn to show us.

Chloe's Clothes:

https://em.wattpad.com/06400e6d8f12a41dd2d3859e953f3b03152a8f12/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f546639412d4b4c466c45434554513d3d2d3934323137343536342e3136333033623866666439616561383535383338333339303430342e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/4de5f3d1468ff2d38b7f00c947f8f73eddc092ed/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f74734a3645754c6e70594d644f513d3d2d3934323137343536342e313633303362393661653465336331373937363338373633353932332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/7091f018375a070d2c4eba6ccf86a484f9969dc8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f466c374555516849334a705848673d3d2d3934323137343536342e313633303362613831323964306532323537333736323530353630392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/8f156d2e892f3e41a420becca45f79397d0f51e4/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f69426a5f6a38786c314c786972413d3d2d3934323137343536342e313633303362616233616661363333653635343836393830313834322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

She looked stunning, beautiful, and unique. She looked confident and I knew she loved her dress.

"soo how do I look, guys??"

"I think you look stunning Queenie. You look like a queen"

"Thanks, maribug"

"I have to agree with Mari here Chloe you looked beautiful."

"Thanks, Heather. Anyways let me get out of this and is your turn, Heather, to go."

"OK"

After Chloe changed into her normal clothes it was Heather's turn.

Heather's Clothes:

https://em.wattpad.com/b31ac6d3ae2045b9c397499602a1a424b3923c03/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f662d5a73633241764b792d7377513d3d2d3934323137343536342e313633303363396466663631393436383634373939303532323034382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/58846fcdf75d61237498a245210517c7b4f8ea7f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f625a3971415845784d66587073413d3d2d3934323137343536342e313633303363613334353465393362343133333330333939343635312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280" alt=

https://em.wattpad.com/2431cf1ee5895007ea6ffec05531c9b182f25740/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4e486570686c4c4b6f7143766e413d3d2d3934323137343536342e313633303363613732386335356534323939303237303438353331392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/5ea30a47258494c6bacbb66813fcb5e77f2451c3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f364b75502d73563749696b6961773d3d2d3934323137343536342e313633303363616137653530373932373435373335373939353939382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

I had to admit but when she came outside she was something else it made me wonder if this natural beauty is what made Damian fall for her. I felt like nothing extreme compared to her while she was thriving I was just there looking good. Even though she did like a Cinderella theme something everyone is going to try to do she rocked it because she is a natural blonde and is as well natural beauty.

"OK I know it's a Cinderella theme and like boring but how do I look?"

"no words Heather. You are thriving!"

"Oh my god, thanks a lot Mari that means a lot coming from you!"

"stunning Heath stunning."

"Thanks, Chlo! Let me go change and it's your turn, Mari"

When she finishes I go inside and I'm excited to try the dress as I slip it on it fits me perfectly and I see myself in the mirror and I look different. I like this difference no I don't like it...I love it. I feel like I could rule the world I feel perfect even though I have so many flaws it would be too much to count. I walk outside to show everyone how I look.

Mari's dress:

https://em.wattpad.com/0a027127e260b3e58138605c31d52d41745118c7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f436e6263347230336c56796859513d3d2d3934323137343536342e313633303364366433326535363737363632313032313139363430392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/0699b89548178fb3f63024c562e7aa8f4aa4684c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4671416f3733482d4b71625f50673d3d2d3934323137343536342e313633303364373062363064383134323137363139393337303235392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/ceb6491c3ec013201926cbf1e24facb60c734fd8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f696f6446505668467141666938673d3d2d3934323137343536342e313633303364373337313630626361323835383939373433353734382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

https://em.wattpad.com/95c9ed1b55a721cdc59f5cf6ddfda45d6e4c60e9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f2d4b7a622d47754d716251574e773d3d2d3934323137343536342e313633303364373736336430346133303237333833303439313338312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

I stand there as everyone just stares at me with a shocked look no one saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hi I'm back and alive :) this chapter took longer than anticipated sorry about that I'll try to update more for you guys. I'm doing better for those who were asking or wondering. I love you guys and all the positive comments you guys gave me it was heartwarming and I love reading how you guys care for me! stay safe as always if going outside wear a mask for your safety and the safety of others!
> 
> WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF LUV<3,
> 
> ~(˘▾˘~)XITLALLI (~˘▾˘)~  
> to see this the Wattpad version is right here------>https://www.wattpad.com/story/235806418-wish-i-were-heather-a-daminette-story


	13. Mr. Loverman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance

Marinette's Pov:

Everyone just stared at me in shock. No one spoke not even Chloe and that alarmed me. 2 whole minutes pass and I'm about to lose it. Until Chloe Shrieks the loudest shriek that I think everyone hears it.

"MARI YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE WITH THIS LOOK!" 

"is it that bad?"

"NO!! you look like the perfect girl from every boy's dream Mar! You're literally from a fairy tale!"

"I don't look that good Chlo."

Everyone started to argue saying that Chloe was right but the one that was quiet for some weird reason was Heather. I go to the restroom to get off my clothes and change into some old comfy joggers and Damian's sweater. As I get out and sit down one of Heather's friends named Izzy started to ask all the girls who their dates are for the dance.

"So Mari who is the lucky guy that's going out with the actual fairy tale?"

"I'm going with Ethan."

As I responded I see how Heather goes completely silent as I say Ethan's name. 

"how about you Chloe? Heather?"

"well, I'm going with Jon."

"I'm going with Damian."

We barely heard what Heather said but everyone got to hear what she said. The rest of the day we were just spilling tea and talking about stuff until everyone had to go.

\--skip to 9 hours before the dance its Friday why big skip? because ya girl tired--

9 hours before the dance and Heather is screaming at someone on the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME TO SING NOW THAT'S BULLSHIT"

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING PAY YOU. YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO PERFORM!"

"NO NO I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEED THE MONEY! OH! FUCK OFF GOODBYE."

"what happened?"

"Sorry guys but we have no singer for the dance now."

At this moment Chloe said this

"Oh! that's no problem! Mari can sing like an Angel have heard and seen it myself!"

"Mari! can you sing for the dance! please please it will mean the world to the school and we won't have to cancel please Mari."

I don't know what Heather was trying to do by literally screaming it out but now everyone at the school is staring at me for an answer so yeah it wasn't Chloe's fault but Heather's because her shouting got everyone's eyes on me waiting for me to technically say yes.

"Sure I'll sing I guess."

"YES! thanks! thank you! thank you! Mari your the best!"

"yeah... No problem."

"OK, so you going to sing a slow dance song and two regular songs OK?"

"yeah, that....sounds good."

"OK! See you at 4 at your house!"

"OK then"

\--another skip to 4 pm at the manor.--

(dance starts at six letting them have 2 hours to prepare)

I run into Damian that has his suit in his hand. 

"Sorry!"

"It's fine Angel why are you in a rush for?"

"The girls are here and were about to get ready how about you Demon?"

"same but the girl's dates are here I guess see you around angel don't want to waste your time."

"O-OK...bye Dami"

And he leaves. I go straight to the room and as I walk inside my room everyone's there so we start getting ready for the dance. Chloe is done and is on her phone as I sit next to her waiting for my turn to get ready.

(There are pictures here I'm too lazy to copy and paste the links plus there the same as fro the last chapter so yeah C:)

Everyone was downstairs except Chloe who was waiting for me. obviously, Chloe did magic on my hair and makeup.

"turn around Mar"

I did as told

"Omg Mari babe you look omg I don't even know how to describe to you how stunning you look! Ethan sure better is lucky for being your date."

"yeah...."

I turn to the mirror. and rub my arm as I glaze at my reflection.

"I know.. I would have like if you and the Wayne brat to go together too. BUT things happen for a reason Luv you'll find you're happy ending I know it, Mari"

"I hope so Chlo, I hope so."

"OK now let's go down everyone is waiting for you and me."

"OK let's go"

And like that Chloe goes down first. A clumsy me forgot my phone and purse so I hurry back to get it and start going down the stairs and everyone stares at me as I go down slowly not wanting to trip and fall on my heels that I still don't know how to walk on. Everyone is staring at me and mostly Damian that's looking at me with the same eyes I knew I looked at him the same way and the crazy thing is that I want to believe he likes or even is in love with me until I see Heather next to him and with that I turn around and go straight forward to Ethan that's waiting for me.

"OK then everyone is here let's go!"

Everyone whoops and starts heading out to the limo going straight towards the school. We get there at exactly 6 we show them our bracelet and we go inside. As we enter a little band goes straight to Heather asking for the singer and she points at me.

"that beauty is our lead singer?"

"Yes now be nice she'll be over there in a while."

"OK cool bye then"

Ethan then leans in my ear and whispers

"now I'm really starting to think your the actual Aphrodite."

I laugh as a response slapping his hand lightly as we go on to the food area getting some food and sit down and just talk for what feels like hours until Heather and Damian come sits down Damian sitting next to me and Heather next to Ethan. 

"Marinette it's your turn to go sing the slow dance song."

"Oh OK, what's the song that I'll be singing with the band?"

"its called Mr. Loverman"

"OK, I know that one I'll see you guys dancing."

I stand up say my goodbyes and leave towards the stage going backstage. where the band is getting ready and checking their cords and notes.

"OH! look guys its beauty. what are we playing?"

"were going to play the slow version of Mr. Loverman."

"nice choice let's get ready were about to go live. here you go beauty."

"Thanks"

I get the mic and look forward as the curtains go up and everyone sees me there with my little train I have behind me and I'm upfront starting to sing and as I sing.

(Youtube link to the song if want to hear while reading---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTxfiYL23YQ)

I'm headed straight for the floor  
The alcohol served its tour  
And it's headed straight for my skin  
Leaving me daft and dim

I see everyone get their partners and start dancing slowly as I sing.

I've got this shake in my legs  
Shaking the thoughts from my head  
But who put these waves in the door?  
I crack and out I pour

I surprisingly see Ethan ask Heather to dance and she says yes surprisingly. They go in the middle dancing in sync and I'm proud of Ethan as he makes Heather laugh as they dance along to the music I'm singing

I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover, man  
I'm Mr. Loverman

Oh, and I miss my love

As I sing this part I stare at Damian and he stares back at me lip singing the words straight back at me. it was like he was trying to communicate with me and I understand what he's saying but I don't want to understand so I turn away.

How you talk to me  
Have me wishin' I were gone  
The ways that you say my name  
Have me runnin' on and on

Oh, I'm cramping up  
I'm cramping up  
But you're cracking up  
You're cracking up   
I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover, man  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
Oh and I miss my lover

I see Chloe and Jon slow dancing close together that I smile. I knew they would be perfect for each other and they show it completely. I hope one day I find something like what Chloe and Jon have.

I've shattered now I'm spilling out  
Upon this linoleum ground  
(Mr. Loverman)  
I'm reeling in my brain again  
Before it can get back to you  
(Mr. Loverman)  
Oh, what am I supposed to do without you?

I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover, man  
(I miss my lover)  
I'm Mr. Loverman (oh-oh)  
Oh and I miss my lover  
(Mr. Loverman)

I'm Mr. Loverman (Oh-oh)  
And I miss my lover, man  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover

As I finish I see the couples still dance and I slowly walk down the stage and as I go down I see Damian waiting for me. He smiled at me like it was the old days and I smile back with ease. He takes my hand.

"I'm going to take you somewhere"

"OK"

We look at each other for a second and look away and he takes me away from the dance and outside. We go walk for some time and he stops and in front is a garden with all my favorite flowers and fairy lights that hang around giving it light and in the middle, there's a picnic and I gasp because it's beautiful.

"you like it?"

"yes did you?"

"Yeah, I have to talk to you come on and sit."

"what do you want to talk to me about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's the end sorry. Cliffhanger.yeah. I'm evil I know BUT It gets better from here now ;). I hope you guys liked today chapter. Stay safe and as always wear a mask if going out for your safety and the safety of others :).
> 
> LUV<3,
> 
> Xitlalli ☜(⌒▽⌒)☞


	14. Do YOU really like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the song and some drama comes up and it hits literally hard.

Marinette's Pov:

"what is it you need to talk to me about?"

We sat down across from each other where the candles glow and we could see each other's faces.

"Mari it's about Heather...."

"oh"

For once I thought he wasn't going to bring her up but I was wrong. I feel my heart sinking and my smile isn't there.

"oh no no no not like that Angel."

"then how?" I was getting annoyed at this point and was about to leave

"I want to no I need to explain myself to you."

"You really don't," I remarked 

"I do Angel I need to tell you why. Please let me."

He holds my hands and he looks desperate as if his life depends on telling me why he's been with Heather. I sighed giving in.

"OK go ahead."

He squeezes my hands and gives me a small smile and in his eyes, I see that he's telling me to thank you.

"When you left I was a wreck.." He squeezed my hands once again took a deep breath and continued.

"I was a wreck Habibi I didn't talk to no one I was colder. When you called me all those times I frightened you were going to tell me you found someone that wasn't me so I never answered. Months later I meet Heather and Ethan. Ethan before he was really outgoing and all the girls loved him for that. But he had his eyes only for."

"Heather"

I cut him off

"yes and Heather was the second nicest girl Gotham has met. Well, that's what they say I just believe she's a normal regular girl."

"why second mon démon?"

"you are and will always be the nicest sweetest most beautiful girl Gotham ever meet hubibi (darling). You are the first and will always be the first."

He stroked my arm as he answered my question. As he told me this I knew he was being sincere because of his face for once he was showing me his emotions as he spoke. But just after seeing his emotions, his face became neutral once again. 

"as I was saying, Heather has feelings for Ethan her childhood best friend and she decided to be obvious about how Ethan feels about her thinking that Ethan doesn't love or like Heather. So she came to me for advice... I said yes a stupid decision I did but I can't go back now and change the past it happened for a reason. I started to help her get Ethan's attention she started being clingy to me pretending she was "in love with me"."

When he said in love with me I heard the disgust in his voice like it was horrible of the thought of Heather being in love with him.

"Ethan started to get jealous and I thought I was done and didn't need to help her no more. Then when you came I had a project with Heather...I did the most idiotic move by inviting her for dinner. I called her an Angel...I-I was thinking of you and when I was introducing Heather I thought just for a millisecond she was you she was my Angel and when the word came out of my mouth every sense came back and who I saw was Heather and not you...I felt guilt built in me as if I just killed someone again. Then you showed yourself and something inside me turned my emotions from overjoy of seeing you Habibi it turned it into anger and then I did the second most idiotic thing and left without hugging you greeting you when you were waiting for me to and how I thought I would but didn't I just took Heather and left."

He gripped my hand not daring to look at my reaction. I was just surprised you could say I looked surprised. I felt confused about what he is telling me of all that has happened while I was in Paris. He took a shaky breath and continued.

"I wanted out when you were here for I could stay close to you. But Heather saw how I looked at you and I don't know what happened with her but she was always next to me and it wasn't to get Ethan jealous but in a way you. I don't know why but she acts a different type of sweet to you than when she is with anyone else....like if she is faking it. Maybe because you and Ethan hit it off great and became good friends. I honestly don't know." 

"Shes been faking it all this time....she was faking being my friend? Please tell me the truth mon prince de glace (my ice prince)."

"I know she feels something sour for you human (love) 

" why? Have I done something wrong for her to act differently?"

"The only clues I have is that she's jealous of you Habibi and I could tell why."

" Why would she be jealous of me dove?"

I was generally confused about why Heather like a person that is sweet, pretty, perfect be jealous of me Marinette Dupain-Cheng I am honestly confuzzled.

" Ya Amar ( my moon IDK it sounded like it would fit Marinette's personality) you don't give yourself credit. You are a goddess compared to Heather, you bring laughter and love when you are in a room with people that want to die. Angel, you are perfect in my eyes and others. Your someone girls wish to be but also girls like Heather envy you for how you can have the attention of everyone even if you don't want it."

"I'm not perfect I'm nowhere near perfect though. I have so many flaws compared to Heather."

Damian chuckled as if I have said something funny. I don't know what is funny.

"Angel your flaws are what makes you perfect."

he cups my cheek and tucks a loose hair strand under my ear.

"You are perfect in my eyes and that's all that matters to me."

He moved closer to me that our lips are centimeters away from each other and I could feel his breath hit my face. He then to proceed to whisper to me:

"Please forgive my apology for acting like a douche bag to you my Angel"

And automatically I whisper back slowly closing my eyes and moving forward slowly.

"Of course I forgive you mon Demon."

And as our lips were about to touch we hear a screech that sounded like Heather calling for Damien. It was so loud that we jumped back in surprise and looked at each other. I was annoyed that FUCKING HEATHER had to ruin the moment (#cancelHeather2020 jkjkjk unless.). Damien dismisses it and cups my cheek again and starts to move in closer to me stopping when were about to touch and whispers to me so softly:

"May I Habibi?"

My eyes flickered to his eyes and back to his lips. Hell yeah, you can. so like a normal teenage girl I am I whispered back:

"yes you may"

and as our lips were about to meet for the second SECOND TIME we hear Heather screeching for Damian but she sounds closer this time and sounds like she's crying.

"We should see what she needs Dami" I whispered to him

"do we human?" he whined back

I scoffed at him and how he's acting 

"yes, she sounds like she's crying come on. Plus if we find out what she needs we could come back here."

"well, when you say like that Habibi I could agree to the terms." 

He got up and dusted off then helped me up. As he helped me up he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear:

"have I told you, that you look spectacular with that dress on Angel."

"no, I believe you haven't"

"well if that's the case then you look spectacular out of this world Angel"

I giggled. dammit, he made me giggle.

"Why thank you. You look fine as well mon prince de glace"

He just holds me there in the middle of the picnic and we forgot about our surroundings for a while just there standing and staring lovely at each other. I was the one that got out of the daze first.

"Come on Demon we should look for Heather"

He responded with a grown

We searched for a literal MINUTE and she appeared running looking like a hot mess literal makeup ruined, hair ruined she just looked horrible. She spotted Damian and me but I think she was focused on Damian and she ran towards him. Damian didn't look like he was in the mood so when Heather was going to hug him he LITERALLY MOVED and she almost tripped. I, not a mean person I promise but I literally wanted to cackle when she almost tripped she looked like Cinderella when she goes back to her ripped clothes BUT 10x worse yeah. 

"Damian y-you lied to ME"

"Heather what are you talking about"

"Y-YOU LIED Y-YOU S-SAID HE LIKES M-ME!"

"well, he looked like he liked you. Angel did Ethan like Heather?"

Heather barely noticed me and her anger from Damian turned to me and I was her next target for her anger. She started FUCKING GROWL AT ME GROWL THE GIRL GROWLED.

"YOU ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I was hella confused because 1. I didn't do anything and 2. WHAT?? Everyone started to come out to see what the commotion was about and they see me the prey and the predator being Heather about to attack me.

"what did I do to you, Heather?"

"EVERYTHING Y-YOU YOU TOOK ETHAN A-AWAY FROM M-ME"

I took a deep breath

"Heather look I didn't take Ethan away from you. He is a FRIEND to me.OK?"

"LIES H-HE NEVER PAYS A-ATTENTION TO ME NOW BECAUSE H-HE I-IS ALWAYS WI-WITH YOU BITCH"

Now I was pissed off because she had NO right to call me a bitch for nothing I have done so she gotta chill the fuck down. I was about to throw hands at her and I bet she was too.

"OK LOOK HERE HEATHER THERE IS ONE THING TO ACCUSED ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO BUT CALLING ME A BITCH CROSSES THE LINE"

I see in the corner Damian about to attack Heather so I touched him as a sign of saying: "like they don't do something stupid that you will regret doing."

"OH DON'T ACT LIKE THE FUCKING VICTIM YOU WHORE"

Then I punched her. yeah. ha. I'm a bad nut. I punched her right on the nose and I think maybe I broke it I don't really know and I was about to jump on her but thought about my dress and I really didn't want to get this beautiful dress dirty and Damian was holding me while I was trying to fight back. Trying to get to Heather that's on the floor with a bloody nose.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A WHORE YOU BITCH."

When I'm mad you don't want to see it because it ain't pretty for sure it ain't I act differently and I intend to punch and cuss instead of trying to call down and try to fix the situation by talking.

"COME AT ME HEATHER HIT ME I DARE YOU."

"OH, YOU BI-"

then a very pissed off Ethan and Jon come while Chloe is trying to hype me up and wants to join the fight but Jon is holding her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" screamed the pissed of Ethan

Then like a mature girl, I answered him with a mature response obviously. 

"THAT BITCH STARTED IT"

"OK but who started the fight"

"I DID AND I'D DO IT AGAIN (PAH PAH PAH sorry I had to (; ) "

Ethan sighed he isn't going to get anywhere with me yelling at Heather and Heather trying to get up talking about how I messed up her nose. I clearly think that I did her a favor and did a re-due on her nose but whatever she could be ungrateful of my help. So he asked Damian what happened.

"Damian, what happened?"

"Heather came out yelling my name crying Minette and I heard it we tried finding her. As we found her she started crying and saying about me being a liar then I ask Angel a question then Heather turned hostile to Minette saying how she's a bitch. Then Minette calmly asked her what's wrong and Heather yelled at Minette calling her a whore and Minette couldn't control her anger and gave Heather an impressive packed punch. Now, we're here."

You could hear a whoop from Chloe saying that's my girl and Jon trying to call her down while I smiled a sweet innocent smile to Ethan. Then Heather finally stands up and looks straight at me and tries to attack but Ethan grabbed her from the waist. And Damian got out of the way for if Ethan didn't grab her in time she would have tripped and have fallen.

"look I'm going to take Heather home and Damian takes Aphrodite here home before she tries to kill Heather. I'll talk to Heather as I drop her off."

"Tt. OK come on Habibi."

I give Heather a death glare and then go back to my bubbly self and start to skip swinging Damian's hand as we go get an Uber and back to the manor we went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done thanks for reading hope you enjoyed a little Daminette moment FINALLY anyways I love you guys hope you guys still have interest in this book see you guys when I update again btw I didn't upload this earlier because had a freaking 3-6 page essay to write about myself in a narrative way so I was stressing out so love you guys stay safe to wear a mask for your safety and the safety of others :)
> 
> LOVE,
> 
> XITLALLI <3


	15. But I love you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers Pov?!?!

Heather's pov:

Everything was going perfect in my life until The beginning of my junior year. I've been in love with Ethan since the beginning of middle school and were about to start junior year. I was never good at expressing how I feel to Ethan and then I meet Damian Wayne. I won't lie Damian Wayne is HOT with his mysterious past and his green eyes but that doesn't mean that I like him. We became friends with him and his really energetic friend named Jonny, Joe, or Jeff I don't really know Ethan usually hangs out with him and Damian is just quiet and sometimes insults some people but that's it. If he ever talked about someone is was about a mysterious girl named angel he would describe her with so much passion and love as if he was in love with this angel of his.

I asked him to help me get Ethan because I was desperate to try getting him jealous and I think it started to work but I wasn't sure. Then at the beginning of our junior year, I meet the infamous angel named Marinette. She wasn't that pretty but I don't know that's just my opinion. Everyone at school called her "the sunshine of Gotham" They always called me the second and now I know why because this Marinette girl was the first. When I first saw how she looked at Damian I knew she was hooked she was in love big time and Damian looked at her the same way I could sometimes I could hear him muttering "She's a sight for sore eyes." Ethan started to hang out with Marinette and not me that's when I started to actually hate her because she comes out of nowhere takes my place as the sweetest girl in Gotham AND she takes Ethan away from me. The weeks past and I made a plan to become a Marinette friend to know her secrets and what happened to make her and her blonde friend come here from Paris and expose them when the moment is right. I know it's a good plan but it's really mean and all but you know you gotta do what you gotta do to get what you want.

I befriended the young naive girl that is sometimes really closed down and doesn't break easily. I started with around the second-ish day of school I'm not really sure. I got Damian to give me his sweater and at the right time I saw Marinette walking by and I saw in her for a split second pain and a little bit of like she got hurt..wounded badly bingo! I smile innocently at her and she smiled back we have a small conversation and she left she didn't crack this was going to be harder than expected. I started to do smaller things becoming her friend slowly. But throughout this didn't help me it just made her closer to Ethan so I stopped and put my focus on just becoming her friend, trying to have her trust me. We became mutual friends and I'm fine with that I guess. I then had a plan to try and get Ethan and it had to do with an upcoming dance. Damian didn't agree at first saying that it's only helping me and it isn't helping him at all so I had to do this picnic thing at the gardens that are in the school for him and Marinette. I could go with Ethan to the dance somehow. So I went shopping with Marinette, blonde and my friends, We bought clothes I looked fabulous as always and the rest looked OK. One week later on Friday a famous singer and DJ were supposed to come to the dance but didn't and Chloe I guess her name is said Marinette could supposedly sing even though I doubt it. I let her sing this day lets just hope the band we have from the school and she could put up a good show for everyone.

Everything was going as planned I was looking GREAT if I do say so myself. I go down and go straight to Damian who just grunts and stares at me blankly and looks forward. Everyone comes down even Chloe except FREAKING MARINETTE where is she we are going to be late! And then she comes down and I HATE to admit it but she looked better than ME and I wasn't going to have it. As she walks down she looks at Damian with a wanting to be his date eyes and then they just stare at each other until Marinette looks away and smiles at Ethan going to him. Damian of course still stares at Marinette like she was a goddess but she isn't. Anyways as we walk into the limo I hear Ethan whispers to Marinette " Now I'm really starting to think your the Aphrodite" If I'm correct that's the Greek goddess of love and beauty uh- that nickname should be for me obviously but whatever I'm not jealous or anything.

"You look Hideous with that face on Gray," Damian whispered to me

"You shouldn't be talking Wayne." I snarl back

"Tt. Yet I look better when I'm jealous, unlike others." He fired back

I scoff and look away and I see in the corner Ethan and Marinette talking and laughing with each other. Honestly, they look too comfortable with each other and that was bothering me too much so I look away. We get to the dance on time thankfully on time and go inside. We greet the band, I introduce them to Marinette the compliment her, and I hear Damian mumbling stuff about beating the crap out of them or something. Then Ethan and Marinette go running off to go to the food area and get some food. While everyone else went dancing except Damian and me.

"Why do you even like about Marinette that makes her so special," I asked Damian

He raised his eyebrow at me as if I was stupid. uh- no I'm not I have all A's in my classes thank you very much. 

"Tt. What isn't there to like should be the correct question to ask Gray. She is beautiful, can make a room of people that don't want to live laugh and want to live, She has so many flaws to count that it makes her a real person and not someone that people find perfect. Well for me she is perfect."

"Why doesn't Ethan look at me like you look at Marinette."

He then proceeds to look at me with a bored look and sighs.

"He does look at you like how I look at my Angel is just that you are too obvious to see it."

"He does?" I find myself finding hope

"Tt. Isn't that what I just said a literal second ago."

The band then comes up to me saying they are ready to perform. 

"OK thank you I'll tell Marinette right away!"

I drag Damian to where Ethan and Marinette are sitting talking about something. I smile as I sit down and turn toward Marinette. 

" Marinette it's your turn to sing the slow song"

"Oh OK what's the song name I'll be singing with the band?" she asked

"Its called loverman" I responded

She looked like she was deep in thoughts and lights up 

"OK I know that one I'll see you guys dancing"

She then proceeds to say her goodbye's and leave going backstage where the band is waiting for her. Around five minutes later she comes out and starts singing. I was IMPRESSED she can sing what the heck I never knew this. I turn to look at everyone dancing and then Ethan turns to me.

(Youtube Video If you want to listen to the song while reading ---->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTxfiYL23YQ)

"Would you like to dance with me Goldilocks?" He asked me with a nervous tone in his voice.

I'm headed straight for the floor

"Of Course!" I giggle an answer.

The alcohol served its tour

As I walk away with Ethan holding my arm I turn around and see Damian look at Marinette with admiration and then I turn back and look at Ethan.

And it's headed straight for my skin

"You've been acting differently Goldie," he stated as we start to dance

Leaving me daft and dim

"I have? how?" I was confused I haven't been acting differently by far as I know.

I've got this shake in my legs

"You've been ignoring me...I don't know what I did for this could happen for you could ignore me." he looked hurt in a way when he told me.

Shaking the thoughts from my head

"I haven't Ethan you just been too busy with your 'Aphrodite' to bother hanging out with me anymore." I accuse back because it's not fair of him to say this to me when he's been fododoling with MARINETTE!"(If you guys know where fododoling is from I'm proud if not I'll tell you at the end of this chapter)

But who put these waves in the door?

He looked shocked at what I said and I see the hurt flash in his eyes. He stayed quiet for a little but then answers.

I crack and out I pour

" I've only been with Marinette is because she's been getting hurt by the one she loves and I was there as a friend and as her honorary brother to be her shoulder to cry on Heather."

I'm Mr. Loverman

" That's why you always cancel plans with me because she is quote on quote crying every other day Ethan"

And I miss my lover, man

He looks disbelief what I just told him and looks more hurt than before but he seals it up quickly. We just dance there as he is in thoughts and it kills me to have this silence that we have right now.

I'm Mr. Loverman  
Oh, and I miss my lover

" do you know how I feel when we make this whole schedule to hang out and just have YOU Heather blow up on me saying "sorry I can't come after all I forgot I had plans with Damian?" no you don't even tell me this straight at my face you text me it or don't even tell me so I go to the movie theater or the lake and wait for you for hours just find out that I've been stood up by my childhood best friend"

How you talk to me  
Have me wishin' I were gone  
The ways that you say my name  
Have me runnin' on and on

I dance there in shock as he said this because after all, he said the truth I never gave him a heads up a day or two I just stood him up or texted him this information and I start to hate myself for it. For being stupid and naive and not thinking before I act. I was just being stupid.

"Ethan...."

Oh, I'm cramping up  
I'm cramping up

He just looks at me waiting for me to keep on going but he has this look as if he was emotionally tired.

But you're cracking up

"I-I'm sorry Ethan I was being stupid and I don't know what went through my head as this happened."

You're cracking up

"Here's a question Heather who was there when your first boyfriend cheated on you? I was, I was there with every heartbreak you had and I was there with you till you felt better. but who was there for me when I was heartbroken when I felt alone throughout this?"

I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover, man

I didn't say anything because the truth is I wasn't the one there for him I was too busy with my boyfriend or at some party that the popular's drag me to go.

I'm Mr. Loverman

" your silence is exactly my point Heath since Marinette came a STRANGER she has been there for me she seen all the sides of me that took me long to show you. It took Marinette two days for I could open up to her completely"

Oh, and I miss my lover  
I've shattered now, I'm spilling out  
Upon this linoleum ground (Mr. Loverman)  
I'm reeling in my brain again  
Before it can get back to you (Mr. Loverman)  
Oh, what am I supposed to do without you?

I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell him that I love him and that I was scared of losing him so I never told him or showed him. I wanted to scream at Marinette I was mad that she was there when I needed to be there for him but I wasn't. I wanted to scream at myself for letting this happen to me for being too ignorant.

I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover, man (I miss my lover)

I then answer after a short pause. 

"I'm in love with you Ethan... I was scared of losing you and getting hurt that I-I went out with other people trying to forget the feeling of guilt when I was with someone that wasn't you."

I'm Mr. Loverman (Oh-oh)  
Oh, and I miss my lover (Mr. Loverman)

Ethan looked conflicted but answered.

"what is sad heather is that I love you too but I don't know if I could trust you to have my heart you can break at any second. I won't know if you are lying to me that you're in love with me or not but I'm telling the truth I'm in love with you and I don't know if I can stop myself to stop having feelings for you"

I'm Mr. Loverman (Oh-oh)

"I'm telling you the truth Ethan you have to trust me please let me show you that I love you. I-I'll do anything for you could trust me"

And I miss my lover, man 

He looked at me with all serious on his face as he answers.

"stay away from me for a little bit I-I need to think this through I-I need a break, Heath."

I'm Mr. Loverman

"I-I can't do that Ethan I can't stay away from you! please!"

"you have been doing it, Heather. You hurt me and I still love you I just need time that's all I ask for" 

he twirls me on the last verse and kisses my hand then leaves.

And I miss my lover

I stand there in the middle of the dance floor and whisper as he walks away. As a tear rolls down my cheek

"But I love you..."

I look around me as every still dance and how Marinette and Damian are gone. I run outside and cry I cry my heart out. Damian lied to me he said I had a chance with Ethan. I was pissed at Marinette for being there for Ethan when I could have been there for him. I was pissed at myself for letting this happen. I sit on the bench outside the school for a fat 10 minutes and decided to look for Damian. I screamed out his name as I drag my dress my beautiful dress that now has dirt on it and makeup stains. How I looked like a hot mess. I looked everywhere for him forgetting that he must be with Marinette at the gardens. As I remember that I start running there and I start screaming his name more as a sob comes up my throat and out my mouth and then I see two figures. The two figures come out and it's Damian and Marinette. I start screaming at Damian.

"Damian y-you lied to ME"

"Heather what are you talking about," he asked me he look confused.

"Y-YOU LIED Y-YOU S-SAID HE LIKES M-ME!" I scream at him

"well, he looked like he liked you. Angel did Ethan like Heather?" he asks Marinette

Marinette is apart of the reason he doesn't want to be with me. I start to growl at her and scream.

"YOU ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"what did I do to you, Heather?" She looked confused but she was bullshitting right now she knows exactly what she did.

"EVERYTHING Y-YOU YOU TOOK ETHAN A-AWAY FROM M-ME" I remember how Ethan said he needs time because he couldn't trust me.

she took a deep breath and answered.

"Heather look I didn't take Ethan away from you. He is a FRIEND to me.OK?"

Bullshit what she is saying is bullshit

"LIES H-HE NEVER PAYS A-ATTENTION TO ME NOW BECAUSE H-HE I-IS ALWAYS WI-WITH YOU BITCH"

She looked pissed but I didn't care I was pissed too. I was a sad pissed girl right now getting my anger out.

"OK LOOK HERE HEATHER THERE IS ONE THING TO ACCUSED ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO BUT CALLING ME A BITCH CROSSES THE LINE"

I see that Damian is about to attack me but I don't care if he does fuck it he could fucking hit me for all I care. But Marinette holds him back. I was done with her always acting like the fucking victim I was DONE D-O-N-E DONE with i"OH DON'T ACT LIKE THE FUCKING VICTIM YOU WHORE"

and then I'm on the floor with a bloody nose that is broken I became dizzy and didn't stand up because if I did I knew I would fall back down.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A WHORE YOU BITCH." Marinette yelled at me

"COME AT ME HEATHER HIT ME I DARE YOU." now shes taunting me that bitch is going to get it to watch

"OH, YOU BI-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because a very pissed off Ethan and Joey, Jon YES its JON the guy's name is Jon anyways and a very happy cheering Chloe. Oh fuck I pissed off Ethan.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" screamed the pissed of Ethan

Then Marinette HAD THE AUDACITY TO RESPOND TO HIM WITH THIS!

"THAT BITCH STARTED IT"

"OK but who started the fight"

"I DID AND I'D DO IT AGAIN" She responded

Ethan sighed he isn't going to get anywhere with Marinette fucking yelling at me and me getting up muttering how I was going to fuck up her nose because she fucked up mine. So he asked Damian what happened

"Damian, what happened?"

"Heather came out yelling my name crying Minette and I heard it we tried finding her. As we found her she started crying and saying about me being a liar then I ask Angel a question then Heather turned hostile to Minette saying how she's a bitch. Then Minette calmly asked her what's wrong and Heather yelled at Minette calling her a whore and Minette couldn't control her anger and gave Heather an impressive packed punch. Now, we're here."

You could hear a whoop from Chloe saying that's my girl and Jon trying to call her down while I got up and had balance. Then I look straight at Marinette and tries to attack her but Ethan grabbed me from my waist. And Damian got out of the way for if Ethan didn't grab me in time I would have tripped and have fallen. I tried to get out of Ethan's grip trying to get to Marinette as she smiles her innocent fuckin smile at Ethan. Ethan sighed.

"look I'm going to take Heather home and Damian takes Aphrodite here home before she tries to kill Heather. I'll talk to Heather as I drop her off."

I give Marinette a death glare as she does the same to me and as she skips out I mutter bitch. Ethan then holds my hand and starts to request the closest uber ride. I get out of his grip and start walking towards my house.

"what are you doing Heather?" Ethan asked me as if I was doing something stupid

"I'm getting away from you as you requested remember? Now if you excuse me I'm going home"

"you are not going home alone Heath get over here"

"Yes, I'm going to go home fucking alone Eth watch me."

"Heath stop being fucking stupid and come over here the Uber is already here"

"NO! Ethan YOU ask me to stay away from you so I'm staying away from you."

"why do you have to be so fuckin stubborn"

"because I want to be."

He then proceeds to grab my hand and yank me in the uber he then proceeds to tell the uber his address.

"wrong address dumbass"

"It's not"

"yes it is were going to my place"

"Yeah, so how would we explain to your parents your broken nose?"

"I will tell them that I went to go get some supplies for the dance that wee needed when some robber tried to steal from me I kicked him and he punched me on the nose at it broke but he didn't steal nothing," I said in a duh voice

"yeah no were going to my house"

I huff and look away from him. The rest of the ride is silent until we went to his house. He opened it, as usual, his parents aren't home so I go to my room that I have there before Ethan can say anything and lock it. I go to the restroom look in the mirror and put my nose back in place. This isn't the first time I've got punched and got my nose broken so I'm used to it by now. I go get some new fresh clothes and went to go take a shower. As I finish changing as I went out of the restroom I hear a knock. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Ethan after everything that happened. 

"go away Ethan"

Small teardrops on my shirt and short shorts as I silently cry.

"Heath....please let me in."

"no Eth you asked for space and I'm going to respect that." 

I start to wipe my eyes away as I sit on the other side of the door.

Heather...Please let me in please we have to talk."

"Ethan.*sniff*"

"please Goldilocks please open the door"

He sounded so desperate that I open it.

"What? are you going to give me a lecture on how I was being a dumbass?"

"no"

"Then why"

"Heather"

He then hugs me and I start to cry on him because even though I hurt him and he hurt me he still would be there for me. so I cried on him, he closed the door and guided me on the bed and we lay there holding each other until we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND DONE I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! this took longer and was a long-ass chapter. anyways the meaning of fododoling is from Sam and Cat where Cat brings Freddy and Sam brings Robbie and Sam starts telling Freddy that he was fododoling with Cat and Freddy said he didn't and Cat said "YOU COULD'VE IF YOU WANTED TO" I can't find a video but that happens :P. ANYWAYS I hope you like this video to stay safe if going out as always wear a mask for your safety and the safety of others! THIS CHAPTER WAS MORE THAN 3,000 WORDS WTF!!
> 
> LOVE,
> 
> XITLALLI <3


	16. EYES BLUE LIKE THE ATLANTIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter sucks I'm sorry :(

Marinette's Pov:

"that was a punch Angel"

"Thank you, Dami!"

" We never got to go back to the picnic you know." He pouts while he hugs me from behind putting his chin in the middle of my two buns.

"Aww poor baby" I turn around so I could look up at him making a sad pouty face.

"Tt. Don't mock me Angel" he tells me as he looks down at me with a raised eyebrow.

I dramatically gasp at him as I put my hand towards my heart and I respond to him.

"Mocking you! I would never Monseir Demon how could you think so low of me!"

He just chuckles at me as our Uber ride finally gets here. He leads me inside then following after me getting inside the car. He then proceeds to the driver to go to the Wayne Manor. As we drive there Damian whispers things in my ear like "you look spectacular", "are you sure you aren't an angel in disguised as a beautiful human?" and other stuff that makes me blush.

"you know we could just go to your garden and have a picnic there if you're still upset about not having that picnic we could order a vegetarian pizza or just a cheese pizza," I whisper to him.

He hums as he responds. "I would like that Habibi."

"OK then you got yourself a deal dove"

We get to the manor and I totally forgot that we didn't take pictures with our dates so I ask a Uber driver if he can take a picture of us and I'll pay him extra cash and by saying that he agreed. Damian looks at me with a confused look.

"We're going to take some pictures for my Instagram"

"Tt. Do we have to?"

"Yes or no pizza AND picnic"

He glares at me letting me know that I won the argument. I smiled at him and took him where the gate to the manor was with the Uber guy following us.

"OK I just have to take a pic of you guys and I get more loot?" the Uber driver asked.

"yups that's all," I answered 

"no cap?" he asked 

"no cap" 

"aight then."

"what does this "no cap" means angel?" Damian asked me in confusion. I look at him shocked because how does he not know what no caps mean its really popular but then it Damian so I didn't expect him to know this even though he's smart.

"I'll tell you after the picture now come on!" I respond

We then go to positions for the picture with Damian in back of me hugging my waist while I did the Debby Ryan (jkjkjkjk) while I hold his hands that are holding my waist smiling. I didn't notice but Damian had the smallest smile while he was looking down at me. Then the Uber driver takes the picture.

"Thank you! here are $20"

"damn thanks shawty (Shawty a Lil' baddie (she a Lil' baddie)Shawty my Lil' boo thing (boo thing)And shawty got the fatty Shawty be catching mood swings)"

"no problem have a good rest of your night."

"you too" and the next thing you know the Uber left. We then proceed to go inside the manor and into the back to the secret garden. I then call for a cheese pizza. I check to see how the picture the Uber looks like and DAMN may I say it look perfect. We complimented each other and he actually had the smallest smile on his face that was cute. I then proceed to put the caption "Demon and Angel ❤️" Then happy with the caption I post it, @tting Damian, as well. 

"OK, the pizza will be here in 10 to 15 minutes."

"OK. While then why don't you tell me what this no cap means" Damian told me

"OK no cap means that you're not lying and if someone says to you "dude that's cap" that means that hey what they're saying is a lie"

"OK what about shawty?"

"Oh That just means shorty"

"Tt. OK, he isn't wrong about you being short but. why just say shorty instead of shawty?"

"I'm not sure Dami and for your information, I am NOT SHORT"

"Tt. Keep on capping? to yourself. Did I do it?"

I'm about to laugh at him but hey he's learning "yeah yeah that's how you use it"

Then 10 minutes later we hear a knock and before anyone that's home answers it. We do and it's the pizza guy we give him the money tell him to keep the change and we went off to the garden once again. we sat down on the grass right next to the red and white roses. We sat there for hours just laughing at each other talking and eating cheese pizza. Until Jon and Chloe popped out of a window screaming at us to go to sleep because we're disturbing them why was Jon here and not at his house? We will never know. As we walk back inside holding hands little did I and Damian notice but at a nearby roof was four figures watching us and three of the four fangirling about their ship beginning to sail and the betting will start to begin.

( I did research and a lot of vegetarians eat cheese so I did a cheese pizza instead of a vegetarian pizza because our boy Damian is Vegetarian or vegan I Don't remember if he's vegan well sucks to suck he's vegetarian in this book)

\--skip to MORNING--

I wake up in the morning to a phone call I check the ID number and it appears to be Luka I then proceed to answer the call. L-Luka M- Mari

L-"Mariiii Sorry to wake you uppp but I neeed your voiceeeeee"

M-"Why do you need my voice?"

L -"becauseeeeee some other boys and I need a girl singer and like your here at Gotham"

M-"yeah I'm here in Gotham and you're in Paris"

L-"Weeeellllllll I told the boys about you being NETTIE and I was saying how you're in Gotham and not here in Paris sooooooooo we might have taken a flight to Gotham and now we're here," he said the last part quite quickly but I think I understand what he said.

I lay down on my bed blinking rapidly and its processes to my brain that FREAKING LUKA TOOK AN AIRPLANE TO FREAKING GOTHAM. WHAT. THE. FUCK.

L-"ma-ma-ma-Marinette?"

M-" you did what" I whispered in an icy tone because likeeeee everyone is asleep and I don't want to wake them.

L-"I flew here?"

M-*sighsssss Dramatically* OK I'm going to meet up with you and your boys with Chloe for she could beat you up"

L-"OK how abouttt no beating me up. But you and Chloe still come at the batman themed Cafe at around 10:30 because it's 9ish right now."

M-"OK OK we'll see you at the cafe."

L-"YES YES YES THANK YOU BUGINETTE"

M-"yeah yeah bye Luka"

L-"Bye Marr"

Before I hang up I hear Luka yelling some words and then like 1 or 2 guys screaming "Let's go" and celebrating. I hang up laughing because of their excitement to meet me. I then go to Chloe's bed to see her and Jon sleeping with Chloe curling into Jon while he hugs her. So as the BFFL I am I took a picture and sent it on my story @tting them for when I wake them up and if they go to Instagram look into my story they see them! I know I'm so nice (~3~). I then decided that she can sleep in for a while as I take a shower, brush my teeth, do my hair, and change. 

(THESE ARE THE CLOTHES)

(https://em.wattpad.com/cec963e9aa824e8907c3885ec44eacecb2979d4c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f33324231615665685338697441513d3d2d3934383735353737322e313633333366313431333261383265393631393536363039353032332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

(https://em.wattpad.com/6c94f768bf921565f71dbfe2769433b1d4142ff8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4f4e506d504e52496e36366934513d3d2d3934383735353737322e313633333366313861336335623364313833383631373736313937342e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

(https://em.wattpad.com/5b72ce8abbd1ba193b1b2ad132edc1aad3921c74/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4c37786677316d47445a556a64673d3d2d3934383735353737322e3136333337656637323965663362336633343338373134363931372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

(https://em.wattpad.com/a2ff5bf0e2853c453e1ac968703a5e354c0d2a3a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f676964787a4553774b4c497177513d3d2d3934383735353737322e313633333366373234626363353537313830303037323938393037332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)   
(THE EARRINGS ARE BLUE INSTEAD TO MATCH YKIKYK)

After I'm done I check if Chloe and Jon are up and they are not in the bed so I go downstairs and find them looking at their phone pretty embarrassed. Then they see me and I know that I have to run so I start to back up slowly as Chloe starts to stand up I ditch it and start running until I see Damian and hide behind him.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT ON YOUR STORY DUPAIN-CHENG!!"

"I DID NOTHING"

"OH WATCH WHEN I GET YOU"

¨I DON'T THINK LUKA WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHEN WE MEET UP WITH HIM TODAY THAT YOU BEAT ME UP¨ that gets her attention and I thank god for that. I cautiously move away from Damian into the kitchen as he stands there in confusion and as Chloe slowly follows me.

"what do you mean meet up with Luka? He's in Paris."

"wellllll he flew here with some of his boys to do a collab with Nettie and as he wants us in his video" 

'Wait but aren't youuuuuu?" she started to say but I stop her as I glare at her. 

"OHHHHHH Nevermind yeah sure let's go see our LUKA boiiii. Wait when are we meeting him?"

"Ummmm at 10:30 and its what 10 right now"

"OK LET ME GO CHANGE WE WILL GOOOOOOOOO"

"OK"

(MORE LINKSSS YAYYYY) ( NOTE: THE SARCASM)

(https://em.wattpad.com/2456aa9f52b4406c9afbb78162f6174e3d86fb5c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f75446846326e4c726434384156513d3d2d3934383735353737322e313633333765363630333761326136343737373232333931333534352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

(https://em.wattpad.com/0b94f4241fb2bb14477f0f7dbfb5ce6af5ca1c70/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f544951716d4644695449396968413d3d2d3934383735353737322e313633333766333266313564653032383334373537303430303331392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

(https://em.wattpad.com/6a37c1d4adc116f4afef98fd1e6329b626c1b67a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f33624d66477374676755535668673d3d2d3934383735353737322e3136333337663365613733363463373937333730333036383236362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

(https://em.wattpad.com/b38094a2134d11e6e5312d1ae2fa8acec09522bc/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f34452d556f6532634d414f486c673d3d2d3934383735353737322e3136333337653832616463613965373739303733393836363633392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

(DONE NO MORE LINKS!!)  
\---skip to Caffeeeeeee----

"NETTIE, CHLOEEE YOUR HEEERREEEE" Luka comes running at us like a bull. Until he saw Chloe's glare and stopped on his track and gulped.

"What the fuck are you doing here Couffain?" Chloe asked in an icy tone glaring at Luka.

"Well Chloe the boys and I did a song called "Eyes Blue Like the Atlantic" and needed a girls voice and I thought about are upcoming slash already famous Nettie here to sing the part and Chloe to be in the video since she has blue eyes" He fidgeted as he spoke.

"Well because it will make Nettie extra famous and I'll be in the video we could do it I suppose but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you!" Chloe responds quite mad but amused.

"OK now that this is deal with why don't we go inside and meet your friends!" I said.

"Yeah let's go inside" 

We went inside and meet two boys by the name of Xavier and Alec. We greeted each other and we talked about the songs and how were going to do the shoot they also said I had a good voice and their sisters love my song. They also needed a boy that would make Chloe comfortable to shoot with. Chloe and I looked at each other knowing who was going to choose but didn't know if he would say yes. Chloe and I proceed to call Jon putting him on speaker.

"HI JONNY BOYYYYY!" Chloe ear rape Jon as she said hello.

"Hello to you to Chlo," Jon said as he chuckles through the phone.

"I need youuuu Jonnnnn" Chloe wined as she talked.

"And why would you need me?" He asked

"I need you for a music video" She answered in an obvious tone

"you know what I'm not going to ask just send me the address," he said knowing he would have given up later on through the call.

"Yay! You're the best here's the address ****** your mom ****" she told him.

"Well see you there bye."

"bye Jon" she then hangs up

\--skip to JON GETTING HERE BECAUSE I'M LAZY AS HELLL--

Jon got here and we first started with the music video and when we finished we sang the song we had some bumps here and there but got to finish it here's the finishing touch.

(Yt link to the video of eyes blue like the Atlantic pt 2 I don't own the song --->https://youtu.be/gjeDSJjhhkI)

(there's bearly humans in hereeeeee ughhhh but whatever here you go there is some parts with homans but not enough)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- this is a wrong way to end a chapter butttt here. my new book chapter is out go check it out in my profile I love you guys this was more than 2000 words and yeah! stay safe.
> 
> LOVE,
> 
> XITLALLI


	17. Coming Talent show?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM hella tired :) This one is way better than the last chapter and that's on periodt.

Marinette's Pov:

(1 month later why Idk)

It's been a month since Chloe and I have been at Gotham and it is sadly our last month here until we have to go back to Paris. Luka decided to stay since we're here and he doesn't want to go to Paris since it's "Boring without us" his words not mine. Right now I am in fourth-period science with Chloe when the speaker turned on asking for Chloe and me. We got out stuff and left going to the principal's office not knowing what she needs from us. 

"Mari do you know why she needs us? Are we in trouble? I swear I didn't do anything...What did you do Mari??" Chloe started rambling about why what when where and how. "Chloe! 1. I didn't do anything, 2. I don't think we are in trouble. 3. I don't know why she needs us I am confused as you are at the moment. 4. I'm the one that should be rambling not you!" I told her as we stopped in front of the principal and knock. We then hear a come in and we both enter, she signal us to sit down and we do as said and we wait until she starts to talk.

"Good afternoon ladies! before asking questions no you are not in trouble." She stated. Chloe and I then let out a breath that we didn't even know we were holding. She then started to speak again " Ok so we are here because as you girls might know this is going to be your last month here and it is going to go by faster than we are going to expect it to be. So I was wondering if you girls could be apart of the end of the month Talent show slash goodbye to you girls. Of course, if you don't want to we don't have to it is up to you girls." she said to us. I was the first to speak and I spoke for Chloe and me.

"I think I could sing in the talent show and maybe Chloe could help decorate and organize it?" I said back waiting for a response as Chloe nods in agreement. "I like that idea ladies! I will send you an email Chloe for the dates that the student's council will be meeting. Thank you for your time. You could go now to your fifth period or lunch." We both nod and say our goodbyes before leaving and going to lunch. After the fight that Heather and I had, we kept our distance and I am happy about that, Damian and I started to hang out more like in the old days. Luka and I started to put my song together and was thinking about recording it here in Gotham. As we get to our lunch table we wave at Jon and Damian. 

"Hey, guys!" I say as Chloe takes her seat next to Jon and me next to Damian. "sup" "hello". We then see Ethan and Heather coming and sitting at our table. We say hi to them and then my phone starts to ring. I forgot to check the ID name because I'm me so I answer. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Mari it's Adrien" Nope that's a code red I'm hanging up.

"Oh, hell no not today satan" I then proceed to hang up and put my phone down. Everyone stares at me weirdly like yes Luv I just saved myself from satan himself. "what?" I ask everyone "Nothing," everyone said and then my phone ringed again and I groan loudly but I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Don't hang up please"

"Why are u even calling me? You have five seconds to explain to me and if not then I will hang up." I then proceed to stand up and motion Chloe to follow me out of the cafeteria. 

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2" 

"1"

"are you ladybug?" Adrien asked me. Marinette.exe stopped working.

As a sane person, I laughed. I cackled loudly that I am crying " Omg *wheezes* y-you think I AM LADYBUG *wheezes* That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard after the fact that Lila said she knows MDC and Nettie*Cackles for a minute straight* G-Good joke Agreste. Now I am going to hang up because you wasting my time with stupid questions." I told him as the inside of my head is in full-on panic mode. I look straight at Chloe and we have a staring conversation and this is how it went:

*blink blink blink* Adrien knows I am ladybug-

*eyes widen blinks rapidly* How does the mangy cat know your Ladybug?!?-

*blinks twice eyes widen and then closes* I don't know?! I'm lying telling him I'm not-

* stares straight into my soul and then blinks* OK keep up the work lets see if he believes it-

* raises eyebrows then blinks* yeah let's do that. Let's hope he's dense enough to think I'm not lying

-end of staring conversation--

"I knew it. I knew you weren't ladybug! Everyone is saying that because Lila said it so the class decided that I should call you for an answer and we got it." Adrien exclaims relief in his tone of voice and might I add ouch that kinda hurted me though. "OH! I want to facetime you hold up for you and Chloe could say hi to the class." Adrien then says as Chloe and I head back towards the lunch cafeteria. "I guess you can," I say as we sit down on our spots. I then sighed when he hangs up. 

" Y'all better play nice Chloe and I's old class is about to facetime and I need you guys in your best behavior*cough* Damian. *cough*" I scold them and Damian looks at me with a disbelief face. Then there is a ringing of someone face timing me and I answer it. I move to the middle of Chloe and Damian for they could see Chloe and me. 

"OK, can you see me and the class Mari?" Adrien asks as I cringe as he calls me Mari. "Yeah, we can see you and the class" I answer back to him. 

"Cool! Guys Mari and Chloe are here!" Adrien says as all the class starts to swarm around Adrien to see the phone. "Hey, guys," I say as Chloe waves as she eats her sushi. Everyone said hi except Alya and Lila who just rolled their eyes but I could care less.

"Marinette! Who was the boy with you in your Instagram post! You both look amazing together! It got like 1 million likes!!" Rose asked me

"Marinette! If you see my Damiboo can you tell him I said hello!" Lila said as she gets everyone's attention to who this Damiboo might be. "Of course but who is Damiboo?" I asked pretending to be confused as I asked Lila. 'It's Damian Wayne of course!" Lila said with an obvious voice. As she said that I hear choking from my left to see Damian choking on his water as Jon and Ethan starts to laugh their butts off. I try not to laugh with Chloe while Heather just looks amused at the stupidity of a species Lila Rossi is. " How did you guys meet?" Jon asked with an eyebrow raised trying to catch his breath.

"Oh! We meet when we were five at a gala! He was so sweet to me and still is! He was sad when I had to come back but we promise to see each other again. And we did we meet up two years ago when he asked me to be his girlfriend it was so romantic! He loves how I hug him from the back and surprise him!" Lila said but was interrupted by me laughing too hard that I had to lean on Damian whose eye was twitching trying to catch my breath but instead, I start to wheeze because if anyone was to try and do that will be at the hospital severely injured. I hand my phone to an unfazed Chloe as Damian tries to calm me down.

"Sorry about Marinette. What're the names of Damain's siblings?" Chloe started to question Lila with an eyebrow raised.

Lila giggle a nervous one but then answers " Well you know we have Tony then Jeffery, Dickson-

I then start laughing some more before cackling. " You MUST be joking Lila. Really Tony? Jefferey?*Cackle* and don't get me started with Dickson! OMG, who name their kids DICKSON! (No offense to all the Dicksons out there we love your name :-) ) Now you SHOULD know that their real names are Timothy Drake or Tim for short, Jason Todd and, Richard Grayson or Dick he prefers to be called." I told her with a glint of victory dancing in my eyes and smile. Then I gasp Dramatically " You MUST not forget about Damian's sisters! Or have you?" I asked her with an innocent face of concern towards the screen. 

Lila then starts to cry she literally burst into her crocodile tears to get away from accepting that she messed up. "I-I don't k-know why y-your b-b-being so rude to me! I w-w-was just asking f-f-for you to t-tell m-my Da-Dami-b-boo that-that I-I s-said hh-hello" She whales out and the class starts to comfort her and yell at me for being rude I then sigh "Well I really well not really liked talking to you guys but whatever I want to eat lunch so I'm going hang up bye!!!" I then hang up groaning as I shove my face on Damian's shoulder as he tries to comfort me. 

(I literally forgot about the *DAM* TIMEZONEEEEE so please ignore the timezone being Fxcked up because of me. so let's pretend that they did somehow get to sleepover at Adrien's bc Lila convinced Gabriel to say yes somehow.)

" Do they really believe that Liar?" Ethan asked to be wild of what he has heard. "Sadly yes every time I try to expose her lies she starts her crocodile tears and the whole class falls for it," I told Ethan. We then eat the rest of our lunch in peace until it was time to go.

"We still up to the mall after school?" Chloe asked

"Yeah I'm still up for it" Heather responded while I just nod my head. Ethan groaned because he knew that we were going to drag him, Damian, and Jon to this no matter what. Heather giggle while Chloe just rolls her eyes. "OK then I'm going with Jon so you four could deal with who to go," Chloe said as she left with Jon to their fifth period. 

"Well I have Aphrodite my last period so I could take her," Ethan said as Heather, Damian and I walk to our next class. " Well, I Have Mr. Grumpy last period so I'll go with him," Heather commented as we got to our class and Damian just nods his head In agreement. "OK, then I'll go with Babyface and Dami will go with Heather!" we then go to our seats to start the lesson.

\--skip to after school--

" Finally! I thought I was going to die of boredom!! Let's go, Aphrodite!" Ethan said as he dragged me out of the class as I laugh. We get to his motorcycle and he hands me a helmet and helps me up. He then goes on and starts the engine. He checks if I'm holding on and when He knows I'm holding onto him he speeds away towards the mall. When we got there we waited for the other to arrive at the front of the mall. When everyone got there we first went where Chloe dragged us. Then we decided to split up into groups of two.

"Damian's going with me no offense but he knows what type of fabric I like," I told everyone 

" Well, then it's settled, Heather and Ethan. Marikins and Damian then Jon and I! We will meet up in around 2 hours and a half at the food court." Chloe decided then leaving dragging a scared Jon with her. I then pull Damian to the closes fabric shop looking for silk that is bright red and of good quality of course. After searching around the tiny shop Damian found the silk section. I squeal in delight as I see all the types of color there is. As I start to look through the reds and feeling them see if I liked the textures or not. After around a whole hour of me just picking the left and right fabric that It filled both Damian and I's hand was I satisfied. We proceed to go and check out the fabric I got. The total was roughly $960, thankfully Uncle Jagged gave me 2,000 dollars to spend on fabrics. As I was about to pay the lady in the front Damian pulls out his credit card. I glare at him as I try to hand the woman $1,000 before Damian can give her his card. 

"Damian look! It's a cute puppy! I squealed to distract him and as he looks at the back I tried snatching his credit card but fail when he just lifts it and gives it to the lady. "Sorry Angel but this one is on me," he says as the lady gives him his card back and hands us four to five backs filled with fabrics of all colors and texture. We thank her and leave.

"I had the money! I had enough money to pay for it Dami! And you decide to throw your money like you don't. I could've bought it! Now I feel guilty of you spending your money." I pouted at him as I put some bags on my arms. He just rolls his eyes at me. "I spent the money because I wanted Angel. Plus my father is rich so it doesn't matter to waste $960." He told me as we walked around the mall until it was time to go meet up with the rest of the guys. When we got to the food court.

"Hey, Guys! We got our food already because were starving I think I saw a vegetarian place, someone, over there for u and Damian can eat Marikins" Chloe said as we put our stuff down. We thank her for the info and headed towards the fast food called "D'vine". After getting our food we headed back to the group and we ate while chatting. Around 4:00 we decided to head our separate ways due to having homework and projects. We said our goodbyes to Heather and Ethan as they leave. Jon and Chloe say that they'll meet us at the manor and headed off while Damian and I headed towards his car that he brought instead of the motorcycle sadly. When we got to the manor with all our hands filled with bags. We decided to put the bags up to my room and then head back down to the living room to work on homework while we waited for Jon and Chloe. When Chloe and Jon got to the manor Damian and I were already finished with homework and decided to watch a movie while we wait until Chloe and Jon finished their homework. Halfway through the movie, all I could remember is starting to doze off on Damian then full-on sleeping on him then getting carried to my room and being put on my bed as I feel a soft kiss being left on my cheek as I fall into the bliss of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2617 words. I'm ALIVE YES IK I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES AND I'M SORRYYYYY!! Here's the chapter of today and I hope you enjoyed it! I sprained my ankle again in the same foot in the same year for tripping so yeah yay me! And I'm in a travel team for softball so IDK how I'm going to explain to my coaches about my might be most likely sprained ankle so wish me luck!!! (# Cancel 2020). I hope you enjoyed it! I missed you guys! I was wondering If I should do an Instagram for you guys for like sneak peeks and when I'll be updating and stuff just let me know for I should make the account or not c:! Wear a mask for your safety and the safeties of others! 
> 
> Love,
> 
> XITLALLI!!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter folks with the word count of 1000 exactly XD. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my first book so plz be considerate about my writing and I do take critical criticism would be appreciated and I hope you guys will keep reading 
> 
> with LOTS of LOVE.
> 
> Xitlalli ^~^


End file.
